Princess & Wolf
by The Impossible Girl of Souffle
Summary: Cerca de 20 años Hyrule ha estado en guerra, y ya ni siquiera la luz alcanza ese lugar. Ahora la princesa que durante 16 años se creía perdida esta en rumbo para cambiar eso, acompañada de su leal sirviente, un lobo poco común, buscan la Aldea de las Sombras para que ellos puedan entregarle el poder de enfrentar la guerra, pero esa aldea y su gente son sólo un mito...
1. El contrato de la bestia

.:.

"—_No soy humano —respondió —por eso es imposible para un ser humano engañe un oso. Adivinamos las tretas y los engaños y los visualizamos tan claramente como si viéramos brazos y piernas…"_

Philip Pullman

Luces del Norte

"**Princess & Wolf"**

**-Parte I-**

**El Contrato de la Bestia, el Reino de los Pordioseros y las Sombras de los Caídos **

…_y se dejó la tierra, se abandonó a las diosas, la luz se volvió en tinieblas y frío y jamás se encontró aquella que llevaba el trono por derecho…_

* * *

—**Capítulo Uno—**

**El contrato de la bestia**

El bullicioso mercado, el olor de las frutas, del pescado, de la leche… todo eso no hacía si no alterar sus sentidos, por lo general tranquilos y sin mayor inconveniente que el tranquilo aroma de los bosques.

Aun así siguió olfateando, tenía que recuperar aquello que había perdido. Ese era un olor que siempre acompañaría toda su vida sin importar el qué, cómo, cuándo o porqué. Él siempre lo recordaría.

Aspiró hondo una vez más… lo que buscaba finalmente dio rastros de existencia más adelante junto al puesto de pieles, tenía que darse prisa si quería recuperarlo.

—¡Por favor pase, pase!

—¡Pase y escoja lo mejor para usted!

—¡Pescado a 30 Rupias!

Los gritos de los vendedores eran molestos y fuertes.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no podía encontrarla? Ya se encontraba justo enfrente de la tienda de pieles ¿Dónde estaba?

Finalmente la vio, encadenada y encerrada, ahí se encontraba su hermana.

* * *

….-….-….-….-….-….

* * *

La chica se encontraba en un dilema. Por una parte podría armar un jaleo y salirse con la suya, pero por otra simplemente podría comprar cómo una persona normal… difícil decisión.

Sin embargo justo cuando se había resignado a pagar como una persona normal y corriente, alguien más se encontraba haciendo un gran jaleo.

—¡¿No le acabo de decir que así está bien?! ¡Lo quiero vivo! —el portavoz era un hombre joven, de hecho, ni siquiera era un hombre, era un chaval de 18 o 19 años. Tal vez de veinte y pocos, pero de alguna manera en su rostro se veía cierta inocencia, a pesar de su altura. Su pelo rubio estaba cubierto por un turbante, sus ropas delataban que era extranjero y estas eran ostentosas y costosas de tonalidades azules que casaban con sus ojos del color del cielo, la chica fue lo suficientemente honesta con ella misma para reconocer que ese joven era apuesto.

—Pero joven… usted deberá de entender que… —el vendedor era rechoncho y con la cara colorada y sudada, no sabía muy bien que hacer.

—Sí que lo entiendo ¡Déjela viva! ¡Le pagaré el doble si es lo que se necesita!

—Eh…

Cuando la chica se movió un poco para ver la razón detrás de esa disputa se sorprendió.

Era un lobo gris. Se encontraba herido de una pata y estaba dormido profundamente, seguramente por un fármaco, pero eso no era lo más sorprendente, lo verdaderamente sorprendente era su tamaño, era un gran tamaño, incluso para un lobo.

Ahora entendía porque el vendedor dudaba tanto, el invierno se encontraba cerca y las pieles aumentaban de precio, y la piel de ese lobo era lo suficiente para dejar más que contento a algún noble. Nada de lo que el muchacho le ofreciera podría acercársele a eso.

—Además si lo que le preocupa es la piel ¿Por qué aún la conserva viva? —siguió preguntando el joven.

Esa era una buena pregunta.

—Yo solo soy un comerciante, esta loba se acercó a mi propiedad y por supuesto cayó en una de las trampas. Sin embargo no sé cómo curtir la piel sin que esta se dañe, hoy llega el señor Archer, él sabe acerca de eso, no yo.

Oh bueno, debía de admitirlo, se encontraba delante de un espectáculo maravillosamente distractor. Hasta el vendedor del puesto en que se encontraba se veía más cerca de ese par que ella misma.

Mirando hacía todos lados se dirigió cerca de la caja de dinero del puesto en que supuestamente compraría, agarró un buen puñado de rupias, moradas, azules y verdes y las metió a su cartera.

Genial, nadie lo había notado.

Ahora tenía muchas ganas de ayudar a su distractor. Algo llamado culpa le corroía por dentro, ella no era una ladrona pero a falta de recursos y del hecho que no se podía exponer libremente le hacía meterse en una situación algo… complicada.

Los dos hombres seguían platicando y discutiendo por sobre la posesión del animal.

—Aun así joven ¿Para qué necesita viva a una loba? Son animales salvajes y molestos, si huye y créame que huirá, solo matará rebaño y ganado.

—Es para mí. —la chica se entrometió cómo si nada y como si fuera una conocida del joven le agarró el brazo. —Disculpe, pero la sangre de un lobo es preciada en la familia de nuestro amo, combinarla con la de sus perros siempre es un buen partido. Ah perdón aún no me presento. Mi nombre es Eleanor y sirvo al ducado de Holdrum. —y dicho esto sacó un par de papeles muy bien cuidados. Era un pasaporte y una carta de servicio.

Tan pronto la enseñó todos a su alrededor se sorprendieron por la revelación, hacía años que Holdrum no mantenía muy buen contacto con el reino. Aun así poco a poco los mirones que esperaban un conflicto más abierto se fueron disgregando y dejándolos solos a los tres.

El comerciante no supo muy bien que decir, miró fijamente a la chica castaña cómo si la evaluara. Se dio cuenta de que se encontraba ya en una encrucijada, finalmente y a regañadientes aceptó la propuesta del chico.

Ella se sorprendió, pues el chico le entregó más de mil rupias sin parpadear. Completada la transacción el vendedor le advirtió que el fármaco que tenía dormido al lobo se acabaría en dos horas, el chico le dio las gracias y se dirigió afuera junto con su inesperada acompañante.

Para evitar sospechas la chica le siguió y le ayudó con la loba.

Finalmente cuando llegaron a un tramo del camino en que llevaba a las montañas boscosas se detuvieron, colocando con suavidad la jaula en el suelo y recuperando un poco el aliento.

—Gracias, sin tu ayuda no hubiera sido posible. —finalmente dijo el chico.

—No hay de qué, pero aclárame algo. —pidió ella.

—Sí, bueno en ese caso lo diré ahora: pienso liberar a esta chiquilla.

—¡¿Chiquilla?! Yo no le veo lo pequeño… Bueno no importa, al ver tu expresión no me pude contener a ayudarte, pero es justo cómo el vendedor allá atrás lo explico, saldrá y atacará tu ganado.

—Yo no tengo ganado. —Respondió enseguida con tono burlón—Además quienes atacan el ganado son los zorros, a los lobos de estas montañas no les gusta pelearse con los humanos, al final resulta ser demasiado problemático.

—Hablas como si no fueras humano. —se burló ella.

Él la miró de forma autocomplaciente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó nerviosa, inmediatamente la expresión del chico cambió a una más cautelosa.

—¿Por qué me ayudaste? —preguntó realmente curioso —Siento que la culpa te corroe ¿Me hiciste algo sin que yo lo supiera? Es más ¿Te conozco? Mentiste sobre tu identidad —dijo afirmando así sin más.

—¿No te dije que era por tu expresión? —se estaba poniendo nerviosa, la tenía entre la espada y la pared.

—Mentiste —afirmó.

—¿Qué? ¿Esa es la forma de agradecerme? —ahora estaba ofendida.

Él soltó una larga carcajada, ella se sorprendió, esas carcajadas eran de las que suenan en medio de la cascada y puedes escucharla sin problema alguno, sin embargo no era desagradable, le recordaba a las risas de alguien que la había cuidado por mucho tiempo.

—No quería ponerte incómoda —se disculpó él aún entre sonrisas. —Y de todos modos ¿Tienes curiosidad no es así? ¿Por qué estoy liberando a una loba? Con tanto dinero te debo parecer algo así como el hijo caprichoso de un conde.

—No. Nada de eso, simplemente me pareció que para ti era importante, y eso es genial. Parece que hoy en día a nadie le gusta hacer lo que parece importante, aun para ellos.

El chico se le quedo mirando fijamente, era una joven de 18 o 17 años, su pelo era largo y castaño, recogido en una trenza, utilizaba un sencillo vestido de colores pardos y sus ojos cristalinos eran como el hielo.

—Bien ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? Si me lo dices yo crearé un contrato contigo. —le propuso finalmente.

—¿Contrato?

—Un contrato de lealtad y protección. No te pediré dinero ni nada valioso a cambio de ese servicio.

La chica se sorprendió y abrió sus ojos, sorprendida, realmente parecía que el joven decía la verdad.

Por otra parte tenía un largo viaje por delante, uno muy largo, tenía que ir al reino de Hyrule, como ella no disponía de caballo, o algún otro medio de transporte así era como había viajado desde hacía cuatro meses, era por eso que tuvo que hurgar en la caja de dinero del comerciante, no sabía sí llegaría a su destino, ella se podía defender y era hábil, de eso no había duda, pero por supuesto llegaría el día en que se encontraría con un grupo de bandidos con mayor número del que se había enfrentado desde hace poco tiempo y entonces no le vendría nada mal otro par de manos.

Unas manos que se ofrecían ahora gratuitamente.

—De acuerdo, pero antes tengo que advertirte que estoy realizando un largo viaje. —le advirtió ella.

—No importa, —replicó seguro de su decisión —lo que has hecho allá atrás merece mi gratitud por la mitad de mi vida. Aun sí esta mitad se encuentra llena de riesgos.

Tras dar esta respuesta ella suspiró y se presentó con su verdadera identidad:

—Mi verdadero nombre es Zelda Hyle Saajëre.

Él chico inmutable se sacó la tela que envolvía parte de su cabeza y se presentó

—Mi nombre es Link. Princesa.

Zelda abrió la boca muda de la impresión y finalmente se desmayó.

El chico, Link, tenía orejas de perro. No…

Eran orejas de lobo.

* * *

….-….-….-….-….-….

* * *

Para cuando despertó se encontró que era ya casi el crepúsculo, y que habrían pasado ya tres horas desde el incidente del mercado, se encontraba en medio de un templo abandonado, que olía a humedad a musgo y a piedra, no era un templo demasiado grande pero tampoco pequeño.

Con algo de confusión se dio cuenta de que se encontraba cubierta por una túnica, la túnica del chico lobo de antes.

Cierto ¡El chico lobo! ¿Dónde estaba?

Con un movimiento brusco se levantó y enseguida sintió un mareo repentino así que de inmediato se volvió a acostar, sin embargo durante el breve vistazo que dio por completo al templo ruinoso, se pudo dar cuenta de que ella sola se encontraba en ese extraño lugar.

Se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo y pensó en lo que le había dicho el chico lobo, Link, antes de desmayarse. Al parecer no podía, ni de broma, volver a dar su verdadero nombre, con algo de decepción por sí misma se dio cuenta de que podría haber entrado en una trampa mortal, a lo cual su sentido común le dijo que afortunadamente esta vez no era así ya que no se encontraba atada, ni tenía la ropa fuera, después de todo era una princesa.

Y lo peor: una princesa con un precio por su cabeza.

Suspiró largamente; volviendo a pensar en esas orejas de lobo, el chico que tenía ante sí no era hyliano o humano, ni siquiera un hombre lobo, era algo distinto, tenía sangre de animal en sus venas, o posiblemente sólo era un animal que había aprendido de la inteligencia humana y subsecuentes razas, que había aprendido una poderosa magia y que podía transformarse.

Si esto era así entonces ella tenía suerte, ya que al no ser un humano él no tenía razones para mentirle acerca del contrato, después de todo los lobos eran bastante leales a sus acciones y a sus familias. No en balde el perro descendía de ellos…

Volvió a suspirar y retiró su brazo para volverse a fijar en el techo del templo ruinoso ¿En dónde se encontraba el chico lobo?

Esta vez, con cuidado, se levantó del piso de piedra y se fijó más detenidamente alrededor, el moho y el musgo cubrían gran parte del templo, varias azucenas blancas se encontraban creciendo en el lugar ya que por los grandes ventanales pasaba la suficiente luz de sol, lo que anteriormente eran las estatuillas de varios dioses y santos se encontraban tiradas y gastadas, las arañas tenían su hogar en las paredes y en las esquinas. A pesar de ello la luz naranja y doraba que se colaba hacía que todo en conjunto pareciera bello, y curiosamente nostálgico.

—¿Hola? —llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Algo inquietada se levantó finalmente para salir, cuando llegó al umbral del templo en ruinas se dio cuenta de que estaba en un bosque, más concretamente el bosque de las montañas…

"…_quienes atacan el ganado son los zorros, a los lobos de estas montañas no les gusta pelearse con los humanos…"_

Ahora veía con claridad por qué el chico habló con seguridad sobre los lobos de los alrededores. Si bien era un bosque el lugar donde ella se encontraba tenía un buen lugar despejado de árboles y hierbas a excepción de unos cuantos troncos llenos de musgo. Algo confundida se dirigió al centro del claro para sentarse en uno de los troncos.

—Veo que se ha levantado, mi señora —una voz repentina le hizo darse la vuelta hacia su derecha; era el chico lobo.

Debido al susto que le provocó la repentina aparición del chico se levantó de su lugar y se puso frente a frente del muchacho.

Pero algo no estaba bien, sus ojos se encontraban rojos y su pelo enmarañado, además su voz caía a chorros de tristeza.

Zelda sintió una repentina ansiedad, quería ir a abrazarlo, acariciarle el pelo y decirle que todo estaba bien… ¿Pero bien de qué?

Era cierto que ese chico no tenía malvadas intenciones, pero después de todo se acababan de conocer hacia unas cuantas horas y eso no le daba derecho a ir a abrazarlo, además no sabía cómo él reaccionaría.

—¿Pasó algo malo? —Preguntó cautelosa —sé que nos acabamos de conocer hace unas horas y que es una indiscreción de mi parte pero… pareces… pareces muy triste.

Él sonrió, era una sonrisa falsa llena de tristeza.

—No necesita preocuparse acerca de eso, — requirió él —no es nada malo, simplemente fui con mi familia, les acabo de dar a conocer acerca del incidente de hace poco además de explicarles sobre mi decisión de convertirme en su siervo, y de pedir, que no le ataquen, mi madre accedió a mi petición pero… —se calló reflexionando un poco —bueno hay ciertas cosas, sí a usted no le desagrada la idea prefiero callármelo. —pidió firmemente.

—De acuerdo –accedió la princesa en parte preocupada, en parte aliviada sabiendo de que no pasaba nada malo, —pero espero que si algo realmente malo pasa me lo hagas saber… no espera yo… —se detuvo escogiendo sus palabras con atención —si necesitas hablar házmelo saber, haré lo que pueda por ayudarte… quiero decir… eh sé que al final no te di una respuesta concreta, pero lo acabo de pensar y llegué a la conclusión de que eres alguien de buen corazón, así que… quiero aceptar el trato que me propusiste…

El chico se le quedó viendo fijamente con una mirada impenetrable y confusa.

—Gracias —fue lo que dijo.

—No al contrario, muchas gracias a ti.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, finalmente el chico recuperó la compostura y se acercó a ella, y sin aviso alguno se postró ante ella de rodillas.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó sorprendida por la acción.

—Definiendo los términos de nuestro contrato —fue lo que dijo.

Por un momento todo se quedó callado y tranquilo.

—Mi nombre es Link, y por medio de este nombre realizo mi juramento ante usted cómo mi señora, me comprometo a usted, me entrego a usted, que mi cuerpo sea su escudo, que mis garras y dientes sean su espada, ahora y la mitad de mi existencia es solo para aquella que está ante mí, y de testigos son las almas: las de este bosque y las de las tres Diosas de la Vida, ahora y hasta que finalicen nuestros términos yo soy su sirviente fiel.

Y le besó los pies.

Zelda de pronto se percató que a su alrededor se encontraban cientos de lobos y más animales a su alrededor. Sin embargo no tuvo miedo, pero comprendió el significado de las palabras cuando Link mencionó el bosque cómo testigo; el bosque era _todo_ incluso los animales.

Con esto, el contrato del Lobo con la Princesa quedó sellado.

* * *

….-….-….-….-….-….

_The Legend of Zelda™© 1986-2014 Nintendo. __All rights reserved._

_Historia sin ánimo de lucro…_

….-….-….-….-….-….


	2. Ahí vienen los santos

.:.

_Parte I_

* * *

—**Capítulo Dos—**

**Ahí vienen los santos**

El que ahora era un siervo fiel, finalmente se levantó y le sonrió cortésmente a su señora, la chica se quedó un poco desconcertada pero también sonrió.

Entonces los lobos aullaron, incluido él.

Verdaderos aullidos, el aullido de Link, así como sus orejas, no era una burla imitación de voz humana, _realmente _se encontraba aullando, y con eso cualquier resquicio de duda que albergaba Zelda por la naturaleza del chico quedó disuelta.

Todos ahí excepto ella realmente eran lobos.

Se le pusieron los pelos de punta a la princesa, y sintió temor, pero seguía confiando en el chico y no se movió por ninguna razón, sin embargo sí se tapó los oídos, ya que los cientos de aullidos de los lobos eran ensordecedores de cerca.

Cuando acabó el bullicio de la manada y volvió todo en calma Zelda comprendió que esperaban que dijera algo… por un momento pensó en aullar también pero de pronto entendió que era en realidad lo que el chico esperaba. Sonrió levemente y con voz firme dijo:

—Acepto los términos de nuestro contrato.

* * *

….-….-….-….-….-….

* * *

Conforme la tarde fue pasando todos los lobos partieron excepto Link y una loba, Zelda la reconoció como la loba que había ayudado a rescatar antes. Recordando que no era un perro, sino un lobo ella solo se inclinó con respeto hacia la bestia como señal de saludo, la loba también inclinó levemente la cabeza señalando respeto.

Sintiéndose fuera de lugar se fijó de nuevo en el chico lobo, que al parecer no solo tenía orejas, sino también una cola, otro detalle que le causó curiosidad era que el pelaje de la cola y de las orejas eran tonos grises y plateados, pero su pelo era rubio.

Él se encontraba recogiendo leña y haciendo un espacio para poner lo que parecía una fogata, ella se extrañó ya que por norma los animales viven de acuerdo a lo que la naturaleza les brinda, no cocinan y cuando tienen frío simplemente se arrebujan en sus madrigueras… pensado en el asunto entendió que el fuego no era para los lobos: era para ella.

La princesa entonces pensó en cómo vivía la vida ese extraño lobo que tenía ante sí, pero comprendió que era inútil pensar sobre ello. Fuera lo que fuere de seguro tendrían mucho tiempo para hablar de aquí en adelante.

—Disculpa —le llamó a su sirviente —¿Dónde están mis cosas?

—Las dejé adentro del templo, no se preocupe, están a salvo de la humedad y de los bichos. ¿Las necesita en este momento? —preguntó con el tono exacto de un sirviente.

—No, simplemente me preocupaba que las hubieras botado.

—No, —respondió con burla moderada —no hice tal cosa.

Ella también sonrió y siguió con la conversación.

—Discúlpame si sueno grosera pero pareces muy acostumbrado a realizar esta clase de tareas. —le comentó refiriéndose a la fogata.

—Ah, es que aun cuando comen la carne cruda los lobos realmente aprecian la carne cocida, es más fácil de masticar y de digerir, siempre que puedo yo se las cocino…

—Ahora hablas como si no fueras lobo…

Él la miró de forma autocomplaciente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, nerviosa, y recordó que había ocurrido lo mismo hacía apenas unas horas.

—Es una larga historia. —suspiró entre divertido refiriéndose a algo que ella no entendía, como una broma privada, sin embargo no la explicó y siguió con su trabajo.

—¿A qué te refieres con "siempre que puedo"? —preguntó entonces.

—Eh… pues verá; este es un bosque frío y húmedo y la madera no siempre enciende bien, lo que es bueno para el bosque ya que de este modo crece sin muchas complicaciones, así que cada tanto escojo las ramas más buenas y las pongo a secar al sol.

—Ya veo… —susurró ella.

El muchacho siguió juntado y arreglando la leña y finalmente secó un par de piedras que frotó entre sí para formar chispas y encender el fuego, rápidamente la pequeña flama encendió con más potencia y en menos de diez minutos ya era un fuego decente.

Entonces ella se percató de algo, ese chico tan extraño en realidad no sabía magia, ya que el hechizo de crear fuego era el más elemental y básico así que… no… no sabía que pensar. Realmente deseaba preguntarle acerca del porque pero no quería ser molesta y grosera.

Sintió una presencia a su derecha y con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que era la loba que musitó algo parecido a un gruñido ronco. Zelda solo la miró desconcertada, Link le había dicho que ningún lobo la iba a atacar así que no temió de ella, pero no sabía si era su imaginación o esa loba le parecía avergonzada.

Zelda tuvo que volver a recordarse así misma que el animal que tenía al lado no era un peluchito, sino una bestia, un lobo. Lo hizo así porque la tentación de acercar su mano y acariciar su peludo abrigo natural era demasiado grande, de hecho también tenía una sensación similar con las orejas y cola de Link pero realmente no sabía si les ofendería el siquiera preguntar.

Seguramente la loba sintió la inquietud de la muchacha porque se alejó un poco más malinterpretando la situación de Zelda quien simplemente suspiró y se llevó las manos a la barbilla, apoyándose en ellas.

Necesitaba pensar, a seis meses a pie se encontraba el reino de Hyrule, su hogar de nacimiento, sin embargo antes de eso tenían que dar un desvío para encontrarse con cierta persona señalada con la que tenía que encontrarse y esos seis meses de viaje se podían convertir en un año.

Lo malo era que dicha persona a buscar no sería nada fácil y aún si lo fuera…

—Oye Link.

—Diga.

—¿Conoces el pueblo de las Sombras?

Repentinamente un leve viento apareció, haciendo de este modo que la fogata enardeciera más.

—Sí, lo conozco —añadiendo una pausa preguntó —¿Por qué?

—Al parecer tengo que encontrarme ahí con una persona, de acuerdo con el testamento de mi padre pero… no sé cómo encontrarme con ella, la única pista que tengo es que se encuentra en dicho pueblo pero cuando pregunté por su ubicación simplemente se rieron de mí.

Aún lo recordaba, fue en una caravana, el mercader y su esposa llevaban transportando varios cargamentos de lo que parecía ser sal y minerales, ella les acompañó durante un tramo de camino y justo cuando se despidieron ella preguntó por la ubicación de dicho pueblo, bajo el argumento de que mercaderes cómo ellos viajan mucho y saben de rutas y caminos. Sin embargo los esposos se miraron divertidos y se rieron entre sí, finalmente contestaron que no sabían y aun cuando ya se habían despedido dejando a Zelda confundida y fuera de lugar aún se seguían riendo.

Link se le quedó viendo con una extraña mueca en su rostro.

—¿Tiene el testamento del Rey Daltus el Grande?

—Bueno en realidad es su última voluntad además es una copia que yo misma realice, me parecía que traer la verdadera carta hubiera sido problemático.

—¿Me deja verlo?

—Se encuentra en mi equipaje.

El chico lobo se metió al templo y Zelda escuchó como movía ciertas cosas, volvió a salir con su morral y su mochila, se los entregó y ella buscó en el morral el papel en que ella misma copió el testamento de su padre, dicho papel se encontraba junto a varios más, entre ellos el pasaporte falso que le acreditaba como una doncella de una de las casas reales de Holdrum.

Finalmente lo encontró y se lo pasó a Link. El chico se dio cuenta de que más que una voluntad era una carta de despedida, lo leyó más de una vez para memorizarlo y después se quedó pensando. La chica le esperaba paciente.

—Ahora lo entiendo… —suspiró Link después de leer la carta —ha creído en la existencia de este pueblo por eso no es de extrañar que busques su ubicación.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—A que la existencia del pueblo de la Sombra y de aquellos que lo habitan, la mística y escasa raza de los Sheikah, es… es una leyenda, un cuento para dormir a los niños, eso hasta yo que fui criado lejos de estas cosas lo sé…

—¿Qué?

—Sin embargo su padre ha tenido, por lo que pude leer en esa carta…

—Voluntad —interrumpió Zelda.

—Carta —siguió él como si no le hubiera interrumpido de hecho su velocidad para hablar se incrementaba —él ha tenido contacto con una sheikah, así que de esta manera podríamos dar con la aldea…. primero tendremos que investigar. Los cuentos dicen que la raza que ayuda a los guerreros se muestra solo en tiempos de adversidad, y en cierta forma estamos en uno ya que… —se detuvo —por cierto ya sabía yo que algo pasaba para que una muchacha cómo tú fuera a Hyrule… —dijo mirándola con curiosidad y dejando de hablar de usted por un momento.

Al parecer la carta le había revelado uno de los cuantos sentimientos de su ahora señora, odiaba admitirlo pero el cariño entre los lobos era muy medido respecto a su persona ya que él siempre fue diferente, aunque jamás odiado. Esa carta que había leído y memorizado llenaba cada letra con un sentimiento que aunque él conocía le hacía sentir una añoranza jamás experimentada en su vida.

—¿Te parecía raro? Pero en cuanto te dije mi nombre ya sabías que era la princesa ¿No es así? Además de saber que Hyrule se encuentra en guerras constantes y bajo el yugo de Ganondorf y sus allegados y aliados.

—No es tan fácil de explicar pero pareces… —se detuvo fijándose más en ella y evaluando sus palabras —pareces más una muñeca… sé que no debería decirte lo siguiente pero… ir a la guerra en tu condición para liberar un reino que ha estado en constante asedio durante diecinueve años no es buena idea

—Oh… has dicho lo que piensas, —le alabó ella, realmente agradecida por su la sinceridad de sus palabras —que buen sirviente tengo, no te preocupes, no soy lo suficientemente estúpida para pensar que puedo ir a la guerra y desempeñar el rol de una heroína, por eso estoy buscando el pueblo de las Sombras, ya que ahí pueden llegar a proporcionarme lo que necesitaré para la guerra… aunque claro seguramente por lo que me acabas de decir será más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Link sonrió condescendientemente.

—Puedo saber… —comenzó el chico lobo con mucha timidez —¿Puedo saber cuál fue su respuesta? ¿Qué es lo que realmente desea? Deseo saber cuál es la razón para ir a recuperar un reino perdido…

—Yo solo…

El aullido de los lobos interrumpió la conversación de la pareja, se escuchaban a lo lejos y parecían anunciar su posición, o al menos así lo sintió Zelda.

A su lado la joven loba volvió a aullar, y Link aulló también. Zelda sintió el alocado impulso de también responder a los lobos con algo, no importaba que fuera un falso aullido, o un grito completamente desafinado, pero el sentirse una vez más fuera de lugar hacía que pretendiera ser parte del grupo… aunque en muchas formas era un impulso estúpido.

Así que simplemente dejó que los aullidos pasaran mientras se concentraba en lo que Link le había dicho acerca del pueblo de las Sombras, entonces la travesía seguramente pasaba de un año… a año y medio… cuando menos…

De todos modos, ella no tenía la intención de mantenerse quieta en un solo lugar, porque la pregunta que se había planteado desde hacía tres años y que ahora se le volvía a presentar ya poseía una respuesta que en definitiva no pretendía cambiar.

Los aullidos se calmaron y al cabo de lo que debió de ser veinte minutos o más Link preparó el fuego para que este se hiciera más grande, hasta que finalmente llegaron los lobos con lo que era un ciervo macho y otro más pequeño, ambos animales ya estaban muertos, gracias a lo que parecían mordidas en el cuello, Zelda sintió algo parecido al miedo y asombro combinados; era sorprendente lo que la madre naturaleza les otorgaba a los depredadores.

—Los trajeron hasta aquí por usted mi señora —le avisó Link —ellos se encuentran igual de agradecidos que yo, muchas gracias por ayudarme a salvar a mi hermana menor —dijo con una reverencia.

¿Hermana? ¿Esa gran loba era su hermana pequeña? Era increíble… Bueno de hecho para empezar esa manada era muy extraña, empezando por el número: eran más de veinte, un número bastante, bastante elevado dentro de una manada, sin olvidar que todos medían más de la media también se llegaban a comportar casi como humanos puesto que la ley de la naturaleza les habría dicho que la loba que rescataron la tenían que olvidar, era eso "la supervivencia del más fuerte" ¿Acaso eran las deidades que protegían los bosques?

Sin olvidar a Link… con su forma casi humana…

Repentinamente salió de la espesura un lobo más grande, medía tres metros y medio de altura, es decir que Zelda tenía que levantar la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, su pelaje era de un rojizo que recordaba a las hojas caídas en otoño…

—Madre —fue lo que dijo Link a modo de saludo.

La loba asintió saludando también a su hijo, pero dirigió su atención a la chica hyliana y lentamente se acercó a ella. El ambiente del bosque parecía susurrar un aire casi majestuoso y digno a su alrededor, la loba finalmente se situó frente a frente a la joven, que se encontraba parada y quieta convencida cada vez más que esos lobos eran espíritus y no seres terrenales aunque sus ojos vieran sus formas más que firmes sobre la tierra…

La loba acerco la nariz a la frente de Zelda y ella sintió como su mente establecía contacto con la de ella y le mostraba una serie de imágenes y sensaciones que se transmitían cómo pensamientos.

Algo conocido como comunicación mental, pensó en algún lugar de su mente, mientras percibía el chorro de información que se filtraba a su cabeza, no estaba segura si del mismo modo en que ella percibía sus sentimientos la loba sentía los suyos.

Una nueva oleada de información llenó de nuevo su mente, Zelda se concentraba en sentir y comprender esa gama de información.

El invierno.

La nieve.

Las hojas de otoño.

Un pequeño lobo gris.

Un aullido desgarrador.

El ciervo recién cazado.

El cielo sin la luna.

Ella misma.

La calidez de una madre…

Cuando finalmente la loba creyó que la princesa había entendido lo que ella le quería transmitir retiró la nariz de su frente y se alejó levemente respetando su espacio privado, pero mirándole aun fijamente.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos.

—Prometo que cuidaré de su cachorro —le respondió Zelda con una sonrisa.

La loba asintió en silencio.

* * *

….-….-….-….-….-….

* * *

Esa noche, a la luz de la fogata, de la luna menguante y de las estrellas, la princesa compartió un banquete con los lobos, un suceso ultra terrenal que poquísimas personas habían tenido el honor de realizar sobre el mundo.

Cuando se estaba acercando ya la media noche llegaron los duendes del bosque, aquellos niños que se perdían en la espesura de la montaña para no volver.

Traviesos, sacaron sus flautas y ocarinas, comenzando la música de los verdes y florecientes bosques. Aunque los lobos no bailaban, los duendecillos, Zelda y Link sí podían, se tomaron todos de las manos y trazaron círculos alrededor de la fogata. Los lobos tonaban levemente la música y se podía decir que disfrutaban lo que parecía una fiesta.

Después, cuando la menguante luna se encontraba encima de sus cabezas la madre de Link, la Gran Loba Roja, aulló fuertemente. Dejando escuchar su grandioso aullido más allá de las montañas, y la chica comprendió que, si los lobos cantaran de escuchar sus voces uno desearía arrancarse los oídos porque ya no habría nada más que escuchar…

Zelda también entonó una canción que llevaba mucho tiempo con ella, era una nana, y los duendes le acompañaron con notas en sus instrumentos que embellecieron la tonada de la muchacha.

Cuando terminó la canción los lobos ladraron gravemente en señal de aprobación y los duendecillos se rieron, comenzando entre ellos una nueva algarabía a la que también se unieron los lobos.

Sintiendo el cansancio leve de la noche Zelda se sentó en las gradas del templo en ruinas que se encontraba enfrente de la fogata, su sirviente, Link, se separó de los jueguillos que realizaban los de su especie con los duendes y se sentó junto a ella a una distancia prudencial.

Ambos se miraron sonrientes y felices.

—Voy a liberar a Hyrule… —comenzó ella mirando el fuego con esa expresión aún feliz —voy a liberar a la tierra que me vio nacer porque… si mi felicidad consiste en que miles sufran yo no quiero eso…

—¿Es esa la respuesta a la pregunta de hace unos momentos? —Zelda asintió en silencio. —Pero la carta de su padre…

—Es su última voluntad… no le digas carta… —le interrumpió ella con un puchero en la cara —ya que después de todo… —fijó su vista al cielo y a las estrellas antes de susurrar: —a una carta le puedes contestar…

—Ya veo, tiene razón… lo siento me corrijo: de acuerdo a la última voluntad de su padre él decía que no debe de preocuparse por eso ya que…

—"Ya que nada es eterno" ¿Cierto? Ni siquiera la guerra…

—Sí… lamento si le acabo de ofender.

—No, nada de eso pero ¿Sabes? Yo creo que la felicidad debe de ser compartida, no solo por nuestros amigos y familia cercanos… sé que suena muy idealista y cursi pero hay más que eso…

—¿Más?

—Sí, el día que recibí el papel donde venían las últimas palabras de mi padre hacía mi persona era un día nublado y pensé "Me hubiera gustado compartir unas palabras con mi padre en un día más brillante, no el eco de estas en un día cómo este" ¿Y sabes? en el primer momento mi impulso fue destruir la carta y darle la espalda a esa guerra… Pero tuve mucho tiempo para pensarlo y guardé el papel donde nadie ni nada lo encontraría y lo leí durante tres años, cada cumpleaños…

»Cuando cumplí dieciséis, ya sabía lo que la carta decía, pero esa vez me percaté de que mi padre en realidad se preocupaba por mi decisión, seguramente si hubiera destruido la carta en un principio y me hubiera olvidado de la guerra mi padre en el cielo hubiera suspirado tranquilo, sabría que su hija decidió una vida tranquila no por egoísmo, sino porque, en esencia, esa decisión era la más prudente… no pude evitar sonreír para ser honesta.

»Pero el día en que lo leí cuando tenía ya diecisiete pensé en el mismo Hyrule, ese reino que siempre se había encontrado en las leyendas y en las historias de los viajeros, además se dice que justo ahí en esa tierra las Tres Diosas colocaron lo que conocemos cómo la Trifuerza, el objeto místico que otorga a su poseedor su deseo… entonces recordé que en las historias ese reino siempre fue considerado sagrado, aunque seguía asediado por la guerra no pude evitar sentirme orgullosa de haber nacido en ese lugar.

»Ese día volví a fijarme más en el papel y en las letras, pensé mucho más que antes, pensé durante toda la semana el significado de cada una de las líneas, de cada una de las palabras… Y decidí que si iba a ser feliz el resto de mi vida esa felicidad podía ser compartida…

»Y por un momento todo mi ser deseó ver el atardecer de lo que los extranjeros conocen como "El Reino Dorado"

—Eso es muy noble…

—No, yo no lo veo así, porque después de todo, considero más egoísta el querer liberar a un reino a base de derramar mucha más sangre, ya que seguramente mi presencia hará que la violencia ya existente se vea multiplicada.

—Sí pero ¿No dicen que hay décadas en las que no pasa nada y semanas en las que pasan décadas?

La muchacha se quedó pensando viendo al vacío.

—No sé a qué te refieres —confesó muy confundida.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que si va a detener la guerra y a reclamar el trono que le pertenece por derecho, las cosas se puede volver mucho más violentas: hay que atraer gente, posiblemente le intenten asesinar, incluso, —se detuvo un momento buscando ser elocuente —y hasta usted lo sabe, puede llegar a matar a alguien… —cuando el chico lobo dijo eso Zelda sintió un leve temblor. –Pero si es sin usted también tarde o temprano la paz sería alcanzada, seguramente tarde, puesto que ya llevan diecinueve años y siguen como al principio… Por eso, lo que sin su presencia costaría otros diez años usted puede conseguirlo en solo uno o dos…

Zelda se quedó sorprendida por aquellas palabras… nunca lo había visto de esa manera, pero era verdad.

–Gracias ¡Ahora nada me pone en duda mi decisión! Siento que puedo partir ahora mismo a buscar esa aldea…

—Cuanto entusiasmo —sonrió Link.

—O en realidad eso es lo que me gustaría decir pero…

—Sí, hasta nosotros los lobos sabemos que hay prioridades, primero debemos desenmascarar las historias y buscar el pueblo de las Sombras.

—Sí pero ¿En dónde puedo descansar? En este momento mi prioridad es dormir, yo soy de una raza distinta de la tuya…

—Una raza que acostumbra a vivir en el día, sí es verdad, había olvidado eso, al parecer tengo que trastocar mis horas de sueño, pero creo que pronto me podré acostumbrar.

—Lo siento.

—No importa. Venga, vamos…

Se volvieron a meter al templo en ruinas y con sorpresa Zelda descubrió que una apacible cama de heno ya se encontraba preparada en donde antes no había más que piedra. Secretamente se preguntó cuándo su sirviente le habría preparado la cama. Muy pronto obtuvo la respuesta: más duendes.

—Les pedí que buscaran el heno más seco y mejor cuidado que pudieran encontrar cuando usted seguías dormida.

—Gracias —se dirigió a los duendes, los cuales soltaron risillas y se fueron saltando alegremente.

—Yo dormiré afuera, no se preocupe, me encuentro acostumbrado.

—De acuerdo

Cuando salió, Zelda buscó entre su equipaje una manta fabricada especialmente para los viajes, la había conseguido con un mercader que se pasaba de cuando en cuando en la hacienda donde antes vivía.

Acomodándose lo mejor que pudo se fijó en a tenue luz del exterior que era la fogata, fue quedándose poco a poco dormida mientras recordaba palabra por palabra lo que era la última voluntad, y sentimientos, de su padre.

* * *

….-….-….-….-….-….

* * *

_Siendo que en medio de esta guerra considero la muerte como algo cercano yo, Daltus VII, tu padre, veo muy cercano e inevitable mi final te escribo, y heredo, mi última voluntad._

_Pero querida hija no temas, sé que el día en que te entreguen esta carta tú tendrás ya quince años y lo único que deseo es que seas feliz._

_Sin embargo la realidad es que nosotros los padres sabemos lo difícil que es alcanzar un momento de felicidad, así que tendré que ser honesto contigo._

_Hija mía, mí preciosa niña, por favor si decides que tu destino es liberar a tu pueblo de la desgracia, de la guerra, de la desdicha, de la pobreza y la incertidumbre del miedo yo no te detendré. Y si esto fuera lo contrario, si piensas que lanzándote a la guerra no conseguirás nada más que desgracia y muerte tampoco me veré en la obligación de detenerte._

_Ya que lo único que deseo es que seas feliz, que encuentres algo por que vivir, que tengas una familia a la cuál amar, que puedas escuchar sin preocupación el viento, el canto de los pájaros, porque nada es eterno, ni siquiera la guerra o la esclavitud, del mismo modo que la paz y la felicidad, nuestro eterno designio es conocer las cosas a medias y equivocarnos por completo…_

_Así es; muchas veces el sacrificio de unos es la felicidad de otros y esa es la verdad, si la gente come carne un animal sufrirá antes, si deseamos amar conoceremos el dolor de la verdadera soledad… por favor no tengas en cuenta lo que quieren los demás, escúchate a ti misma, a ti y a tu corazón ¿Cuál es tu verdadero deseo? Espero que tengas la respuesta._

_Si decides que lo mejor es dar la espalda a este presente mío, pasado tuyo, no pasará nada, simplemente sonríe y dedícate a ti y la gente a tu alrededor, se prudente, pero no pierdas la valentía, se feliz, pero no seas la razón de la infelicidad de otros…_

_Sin embargo si piensas que liberar a tu reino es mejor, quiero que tengas en cuenta los siguientes consejos:_

_-Antes que nada oculta en lo posible tu verdadero nombre, el nombre que portas es de antigua tradición en la familia real, ese nombre le pertenece por derecho a la princesa y a nadie más en el reino, no me refiero al apellido, es más, oculta el nombre de _Zelda_ más que tu apellido, no quiero saber lo que pasaría si solo por dar tu nombre te atraparan._

_-Espera hasta que cumplas dieciocho años, de esta manera podrás viajar sin problema alguno, ya que si piensas en escapar a la edad en que se previno que se te entregara esta carta no llegarás más allá que el límite de la siguiente hacienda. Recuerda: la paciencia es una virtud._

_-Busca el pueblo de las Sombras, una persona se encuentra ahí para entrenarte en lo que necesitas para enfrentarte a las guerras que desfilarán ante tus ojos… esa persona es de suma confianza, no temas de ella, tampoco del pueblo, para presentarte muestra tu colgante y di tu nombre._

_-Cuida tu corazón. Esta es la más importante, he visto cómo la guerra cambia a las personas y hacen que su corazón sea de hielo, es algo difícil ya que si escoges el camino de la batalla verás incontables sacrificios…_

_Sin embargo por favor a pesar de todo lo que pueda ocurrir sé feliz._

_Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero._

_Y recuerda que tu madre también te amaba…_

_._

_._

_Tu padre._

* * *

….-….-….-….-….-….

_The Legend of Zelda™© 1986-2014 Nintendo. __All rights reserved._

_Historia sin ánimo de lucro…_

….-….-….-….-….-….


	3. Correr con lobos

.:.

_Parte I_

* * *

—**Capítulo Tres—**

**Correr con lobos**

Zelda despertó sintiendo un olor dulce; menta y frambuesa, sí en efecto, su nariz percibió los olores de esas hierbas tan magníficas y despertó finalmente.

Aunque había cenado muy bien la noche anterior, su estómago dio un rugido inesperado, con algo de vergüenza se dio cuenta de que su sirviente, Link, se encontraba al lado de ella sonriendo indulgentemente.

También se percató de la cesta de comida, en ese momento Link le servía de un termo una infusión que aún se encontraba caliente en un cuenco de madera muy bien tallado, su estómago dio otro rugido, uno más audible que el anterior. Lo único que pudo hacer en esa situación fue ponerse colorada y aceptar a comer el desayuno.

* * *

….-….-….-….-….-….

* * *

Mientras comía una pregunta asalto sus pensamientos "¿Cómo y dónde consiguió esto?" ese muchacho resultaba más avispado de lo que se veía. Posiblemente era por su condición de lobo. Pero ese pensamiento lo desechó enseguida; no era por ser lobo, era porque también podía ser humano.

—¿Fuiste al pueblo por esto? —le preguntó finalmente cuando terminaba de beber su infusión.

—Sí, —asintió mientras se sentaba en el suelo —pensé que solo haber comido carne ayer por la noche le hubiera podido bastar, pero desde la mañana escuché su estómago rugir… —explicó.

—¿Cómo qué hora es? —preguntó ella viendo afuera del templo la luz grisácea de las mañanas nubladas.

—Ya es cerca del mediodía, su majestad.

—¿Ya es tan tarde? —se sorprendió, ¿Había dormido tanto?

—Sí, no se nota mucho ya que estamos en medio del bosque, apenas en breve podrá despejarse de la neblina. —explicó el chico mientras acariciaba su cola.

—De acuerdo, entonces… —dejó el cuenco vacío en la canasta y se limpió la boca con una servilleta —¿Te parece bien que hablemos sobre nuestra ruta a seguir? —le propuso mientras iba por su mochila.

—Me parece prudente, —le alabó el consejo mientras se seguía acariciando la cola —la información y la sabiduría es poder, y el poder puede hacer que las cosas se muevan en buen estado.

—Con lo que ayer me platicaste sobre el pueblo de las Sombras, ya no sé qué camino tomar, antes de saberlo el presentimiento que mientras más me acercara a Hyrule podría saber con más precisión donde se encontraba dicho pueblo, ahora bien, parece que puedo haber gastado mis energías y tiempo en vano por haber tomado un camino equivocado ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—¿Dice usted que el camino que ha hecho que nos conozcamos es una desgracia? —Dijo con una sonrisa.

Pero esa definitivamente no era una sonrisa casual, era una sonrisa de burla, con todo un brillo de picardía alumbraba sus ojos.

Zelda se ruborizo ¿Estaba bromeando? Definitivamente estaba bromeando ¡Ese tipo estaba jugando con ella! Sí, eso era ¡Tenía que dejar de jugar con ella!

—¿Te estas burlando de mí no es así? —le preguntó acusadora y con la cara roja como una rosa.

—Lo siento, —se disculpó nervioso pero aún con una sonrisa, sus orejas estaban alicaídas. —pero no puedo evitar ser feliz en estos momentos, después de todo…

—¿Eh?

—Creo que usted es la primera persona en hablar sin ocultar nada, —le confesó avergonzado —no sabe lo bien que se siente, lo que se conoce como "amistad" dentro de los lobos se confunde con "lealtad" no me estaba riendo de usted, me reía de mí mismo.

—Hablando del comportamiento de los lobos ¿Por qué la manada a la que perteneces es tan… extraña? —le preguntó mientras rememoraba los sucesos de la noche anterior.

—Creo que es por mí, odio decirlo pero cuando finalmente me vaya de la manada mi madre volverá al lugar donde ella nació, y los demás se irán por su cuenta, seguramente unos se quedarán, y otros pelearan entre sí, pero ese es el comportamiento normal… —explicó viendo a la nada, ya no se seguía acariciando la cola.

—¿Por qué?

—Uhm… es una historia muy larga y ahora mismo no es de gran relevancia pero le prometo que algún día se la contaré, después de todo pasaré la mitad de mi vida con usted.

—¿Y hasta cuando es eso? —la chica se preguntaba secretamente la edad del lobo enfrente de ella ¿Acaso era un adivinador y sabía cuándo moriría? ¿Había una fecha de límite en el contrato firmado entre ambos? Pensamientos cómo ese inundaba la mente de Zelda.

—¿Qué le parece hasta que encuentre una pareja y me case con ella? —Interrumpió Link las cavilaciones de su señora —Después de todo, el matrimonio dicta que una pareja pasarán el resto de su vida juntos. —explicó.

—He, no eres estúpido ¿Verdad? —la muchacha por un momento se dio cuenta que las conclusiones que sacaba respecto a ese extraño muchacho, o animal, nunca atinaban.

—¿Quién sabe? Tal vez un día caiga en las manos de la ignorancia y mi orgullo no me deje ver la verdad por creerme más listo que los demás.

—Bien, dejémosle en que eres prudente y hasta ahí.

—De acuerdo, hay que concentrarnos en la ruta ¿Verdad? Me está diciendo que usted viene de… —se interrumpió —¿De dónde viene?

—Ah jamás te lo conté ¿Cierto? Yo viví y trabaje en una hacienda, en un viñedo, realmente vengo desde Holdrum… —explicó simpáticamente mientras pensaba lejanamente en la vida común que había desempeñado desde los 3 años.

—¡¿Ese reino tan lejano?! —Exclamó sorprendido —¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado viajando en realidad?

—¿Cuatro meses? —respondió dudosa mientras hacía la cuenta de las semanas que había viajado —No, tres y medio. —respondió finalmente segura de su respuesta.

—¿A pie? —preguntó aún sorprendido.

—En su mayoría sí, a veces me encuentro con comerciantes y les pido un aventón, son por lo general buena gente, aunque de vez en cuando te llegas a topar con alguno que tiene cara de rufián, pero tengo buen ojo para la gente, de hecho es un don con el que nací, puedo saber inmediatamente si la persona frente a mi tiene buenas o malas intenciones…

—Y conmigo ¿Le parezco buena gente? —le preguntó en plan de hacer alguna broma en el futuro.

—Tú eres un caso excepcional, —le respondió con una sonrisa la muchacha —la primera vez pensé que, en efecto, eras alguien de buenas intenciones pero después sentí que tus reglas no aplicaban a las reglas comunes del bien y del mal de nosotros los humanos. Eras… no _eres_ lejano.

Se quedaron un buen rato callados mirándose a los ojos y Link se sintió, por primera vez, más humano que lobo.

—Cómo sea —siguió ella —me parece que tengo que reconsiderar mi ruta y mi tiempo. —dijo mientras sacaba unos pergaminos de su equipaje.

Eran los mapas de los reinos de Holdrum, Selendia, Calatia, Emeriald y Dicondia, y el Sacro Imperio Di Hayse, todos esos reinos eran, en esencia, los que se juntaban alrededor de Hyrule, antes había más reinos alrededor de este por ejemplo; Labrynna, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo se transformaron en colonias de Hyrule, por lo que el reino había terminado de duplicar su tamaño al inicio de la guerra.

—Link ¿Qué dicen las historias de los Sheikah? —preguntó la joven mientras estudiaba los mapas con la mirada.

—Acerca de su ubicación nada específico, solo dicen que viven en el pueblo de las Sombras. —explicó mientras él veía el mapa de Hyrule con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Así que nada útil ¿Eh? De acuerdo entonces nosotros estamos… aquí —dijo y señaló el mapa del Imperio Di Hayse.

Básicamente al sur de Holdrum y al este se encontraba Calatia y después Hyrule, al sur de Hyrule se encontraba Dicondia. Zelda planeaba una ruta que llegaba al sur del Imperio para a Dicondia, ya que bajo ninguna circunstancia planeaba entrar a Calatia, ella creía que por ser la vecina más próxima de Hyrule se aumentaban las posibilidades de ser descubierta. No deseaba arriesgarse.

Sin embargo ahora que la existencia de los Sheikah era prácticamente nula de encontrar por boca de los viajeros no sabía que hacer…

—¿Cómo…? No más bien… ¿En dónde?

Ambos se quedaron mirando los mapas, buscando y desechando ideas.

—Link, cuéntame las leyendas de estos pueblos…

–Ah… en realidad en los cuentos son más cómo los "Guías" de los héroes y heroínas, por ejemplo…

»Una vez, hacía mucho, había un joven granjero que tuvo un sueño, en el sueño se le apareció una mujer, fuerte como un caballo, con el pelo de un color dorado y los ojos rojos cómo la sangre. La mujer le dijo "Ve a la tierra del Conde Fura, ahí pelearás con el demonio y te podrás casar con la princesa"…

El chico detuvo su relato y miró a su señora que escuchaba con atención…

—Lo siento pero en lo que resta del relato ya no hay más acerca de los Sheikah, simplemente la mujer se le aparece tres veces en tres sueños distintos al granjero y este decide hacerle caso… sólo dice eso acerca de la raza Sheikah en ese relato y si se pone a buscar en los demás cuentos donde se hace alusión a ellos verá casos similares…

—De acuerdo tiempo fuera —pidió —¿Cómo sabía el granjero que era una Sheikah la mujer que se le apareció? —había muchas más preguntas que quería hacer, por ejemplo: ¿Por qué te detienes en medio de un relato tan interesante?, pero esa era la principal ¿En qué momento de la historia la mujer se revelaba cómo una Sheikah?

—¡Ah cierto! hay una historia más importante, en ella habla sobre cómo el Rey Demonio llegó a nuestro mundo deseando el poder que las tres Diosas de la Vida dejaron en la tierra sagrada: Hyrule

—Sí ese cuento lo conozco bien… ¡Un momento!

—En él se cuenta cómo el héroe del cielo, ayudado por la reencarnación de una diosa vencieron al demonio, pero en el relato se cuenta cómo fue ayudado por la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo.

—La guardiana tenía el pelo claro, los ojos rojos y era más fuerte que una persona normal…

—Sí, en algún momento así se distinguió la raza de los Sheikah: pelo claro, fuerte constitución y lo más importante sus ojos rojos.

—¿No hay más?

—Lo siento, todo lo que sé es por viejos libros e historias de los trovadores que a veces pasan por el festival de este pueblo.

—Uhm… ¿Cómo qué clase de libros?

—¿Quiere verlos?

—Sí, no pasa nada malo en echarles un vistazo.

—Por favor acompáñeme.

Link salió del templo, una vez afuera Zelda pudo fijarse que de la fiesta que hubo en la noche no quedaba nada más que huesos y cenizas, recordó una vez más a la manada de lobos que aullaban y jugaban con duendes…

Se dirigió a su sirviente para preguntar por fin sobre qué clase de lobos era ellos cuando se llevó un susto: el chico se estaba quitando la ropa.

—¡¿Q-q-qué estás haciendo?! —preguntó con la cara roja mirando rápidamente a otro lado.

—Eh… lo siento, por un momento olvidé que ustedes consideran vergonzoso el ir desnudo en público… —ya se había quitado las camisas y mostraba un torso definido y estilizado.

—¡¿Pero por qué te quitas ahora la ropa?! –le replicó aún avergonzada, no era cómo si no supiera la diferencia básica entre un hombre y una mujer, cuando era pequeña los demás niños, hijos de los trabajadores de la hacienda donde antes vivía y trabajaba, se iban a bañar al río cercano, pero ahora era mayor, era consciente de esa vergüenza adulta.

—Eh… —Link no veía cómo era posible avergonzarse tanto por ir desnudo, solo se vestía cuando bajaba al pueblo, cuando se transformaba ocasionalmente en hombre dentro del bosque seguía estando desnudo, en especial en verano… Pero era precisamente eso; la ropa no era mágica y su señora deseaba ver los libros que el guardaba en una guarida lejana donde ellos estaban. Necesitaba… liberarse.

—De acuerdo —dijo él aun quitándose la ropa —le avisaré cuando pueda abrir los ojos.

Zelda seguía con los ojos cubiertos por sus manos y con la cara roja… hasta que sintió un leve viento.

—_Mi señora…_ —la voz de su sirviente se escuchaba más ronca —_puede darse la vuelta._ —le avisó.

Ella hizo lo que le indicó su sirviente para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

Era un lobo gris de cuatro metros… casi igual de grande que la loba roja de la otra noche…

_Eso _no era de este mundo… –fue lo que pensó.

_¿Qué demonios?_

* * *

….-….-….-….-….-….

* * *

Después de quedarse embobada viendo al gigante lobo que era su sirviente se preguntó a sí misma la razón por la cual se había desmayado cuando vio las orejas de lobo en una cabeza humana, y no al ver a un monstruosamente gigante lobo gris.

¿Quizá por qué había creído que lo que veía no era más que una ilusión y su cuerpo actuó por si solo?

¿En qué momento de la vida se había metido a los cuentos y leyendas?

Sabía que la magia era real, la había visto incontables veces cuando bendecían la tierra de los viñedos para que nada malo le pasara a la cosecha, la había visto cuando el patrón quedó herido de gravedad y mandaron a traer a la curandera del pueblo…

Pero la magia que emanaba aquella criatura era… inmensurable… no encontraba otra expresión.

El lobo dirigió su vista hacía su señora.

—_Sé lo que está pensado_ —dijo el lobo con la voz del muchacho.

—¿Qué me acabo de meter en un cuento de hadas y que despertaré en cualquier momento en mi cama?

—… _¿Era eso lo que pensaba? Yo creía que…_

—Que… ¿Qué cosa?

—_Nada… perdone que le moleste pero ¿puede llevar mi ropa en su bolsa?_— Zelda asintió y la ropa, que se encontraba doblada en el piso la colocó en el morral que se había puesto antes de salir del templo, ya que en era justamente ahí donde guardaba el dinero, el lobo se acomodó en el suelo –_suba y agárrese fuerte, no se preocupe no me dolerá aún si tira de mi pelaje con fuerza…_

Ella se subió, con algo de dificultad, pero pudo ponerse a buen resguardo encima del lomo del animal y ya bien acomodada agarró con fuerza el pelo del lobo. Del cuerpo del animal se despedía un agradable calor, su pelaje era suave y Zelda podía sentir las respiraciones y exhalaciones del lobo.

—_Sosténgase —_fue lo único que dijo.

Entonces comenzó a correr.

Ese lobo era más rápido que cualquier caballo de tiro, casi podía sentir que volaban, sin embargo la experiencia en si era aterradora, Zelda no pudo evitar agarrarse aún más fuerte del pelaje del animal, sentía el viento azotando contra su cara y escuchaba silbidos que también era el viento.

No fue mucho tiempo en realidad en menos de diez minutos ya habían llegado a su destino, sin embargo el susto del momento habían hecho que a muchacha se engarrotara.

—_Aquí_ —indicó el lobo que podía bajarse. —_Y por favor deje la ropa y cúbrase los ojos _—pidió humildemente.

No supo cómo pero bajó ilesa del lomo de animal, aun sintiendo el suelo inestable bajo sus pies. Sacó la ropa de la bolsa de cuero la puso cuidadosamente en el suelo y se dio la vuelta.

Volvió a sentir un pequeño aire y una vibración en el ambiente que le hizo saber que el lobo había vuelto a ser hombre. El sonido de la ropa lo confirmó y minutos después sintió una mano en su hombro. Se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos.

—Por aquí —volvió a indicar el chico lobo señalando una pequeña cueva.

Para entrar a ella Zelda se tuvo que poner a gachas y continuar así hasta que entraron a una abertura más amplia de la cueva.

—Bien esto es… sorpresivo… —fue lo que dijo ella al ver el contenido de la cueva.

Había una historia, un cuento proveniente del este-sur, del mismo origen de las ropas extranjeras de su sirviente, en ella un leñador encuentra la cueva de los bandidos en la que esconden sus tesoros, la cueva solo se abría cuando se decían las palabras mágicas…

Si la cueva fuera real seguramente sería algo cómo lo que la muchacha tenía enfrente; eran tesoros, varios y muchos: un baúl lleno de rupias, otro lleno de monedas de oro, joyas y ropa de la más alta calidad, traídas de todas partes del mundo, de los cuatro puntos cardinales, también había retratos de gente que ella no conocía, reyes del pasado, inclusive perfumes y vestidos de mujer, vestidos de tela que en su vida jamás había usado, collares de perla y coral, rubíes, esmeraldas, zafiros y diamantes y la lista seguía…

Ella no era una persona codiciosa, pero la repentina visión de tantas riquezas acumuladas hizo abrir su boca incrédula de lo que veían sus ojos.

Hasta que reparó en los libros. Como los tesoros, los libros eran un gran lujo, existían los periódicos y los boletines, pero los libros eran caros, en especial si eran libros como aquellos: de tapa dura y de esquinas recubiertas por una protección de metal.

Eso era una buena señal, significaba que tendría sello de impresión y ese sello les indicaría el lugar donde se había manufacturado el libro, y seguramente en ese lugar los estudiosos de las leyendas abundarían y les podrían dar las pistas que necesitaban para dar con la tribu de los Sheikah.

—¿Esto es tuyo? —preguntó la princesa señalando los objetos de la cueva.

—Hace diez años vinimos aquí ya que nuestro anterior territorio se había vuelto peligroso, en este lugar nos encontramos con una pandilla de ladrones que al ver a mi madre huyeron, pero después volvieron con espadas y lanzas, no hace falta decir que no ganaron. —explicó Link recogiendo del suelo un medallón de oro que tenía un retrato de una mujer noble de ojos verdes y pelo castaño.

Por su parte Zelda tenía el presentimiento de lo que había pasado, se imaginó el terror de los bandidos al ver a un colosal lobo rojo y a otro aún más grande de color gris, su huida, y cuando creyeron oportuno volvieron, seguramente no solo para recuperar sus tesoros, sino también para ganar dinero con la piel de los lobos.

Con un escalofrío un pensamiento oscuro llegó a su mente, en el los bandidos terminaban cómo la cena de una veintena de lobos.

Intentando disipar esa imagen perturbadora de su mente volvió a dirigir su atención a los libros, estos se encontraban en un baúl de madera, otro detalle era que la mayoría de ellos en su tapa y lomos se encontraban impresas las letras en oro. Era una colección de 8 libros llenos de cuentos, leyendas, relatos e historias de las regiones de Hyrule y adyacentes, no solo de la desaparecida Labrynna, también de Calatia y Holdrum, parte del Sacro Imperio Di Hayse y también de la destruida Arcadia.

De acuerdo al sello de impresión aquellos libros eran en total dieciséis, es decir ellos tenían solo la mitad de la colección, también entre los datos destacaba la colaboración de varias personas de todos los países señalados antes, en especial de Calatia y Hyrule, sin embargo lo que realmente le preocupo no fue lo que decía el sello, sino un añadido hecho a mano por una elegante caligrafía:

"_Regalo del Sagrado Reino de Hyrule para la Biblioteca de Dantalian, perteneciente a la Universidad de Calatia"_

Así que tendría que ir a Calatia, sí o sí.

Dio un suspiro largo.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —preguntó su sirviente, para unas orejas cómo las que poseía, los sonidos más apagados eran perfectamente audibles.

Además, era un lobo, se repitió la chica por centésima vez, él conocía mucho mejor su estado de ánimo que ningún humano.

Volviendo a suspirar Zelda le explicó su situación y su renuencia a ir a Calatia.

—Sin embargo —añadió ella —tenemos que buscar al menos una pista que nos pueda conducir con seguridad al Pueblo de las Sombras, y es lógico que los que más saben del tema son los estudiosos y catedráticos.

El chico lobo adoptó una pose pensativa mientras se acariciaba la barbilla con las manos mientras su cola se movía desaforadamente.

—Por supuesto, con esto aquí, —dijo ella señalando los libros —podemos tener alguna ventaja.

—¿Cómo cuál?

—Podemos llevar estos libros a donde realmente pertenecen, por lo que pude leer en el sello de impresión estos libros fueron el trabajo conjunto de varias personas de todos los países alrededor de todo Hyrule, lo que no es coincidencia, ya que hablamos de la tierra que pisaron las tres diosas y en donde dejaron su legado. Sin embargo la impresión y encuadernación del trabajo final quedó en manos de Holdrum, lo que tampoco es casualidad ya que es justo en ese reino donde la madera de alta calidad abunda. —explicó realmente concentrada.

—Ya veo, la conclusión lógica es que tanto el camino y final destino de esos libros se estancó en cuanto aquellos ladrones atacaron a quienes quien fueran los mensajeros. Al jamás haber llegado es posible que entregar estos libros en donde pertenecen podamos obtener la confianza de quienes saben más sobre esto. —entendió el chico lobo.

—Exacto, —aprobó con una sonrisa que su sirviente pensara lo mismo que ella —no solo eso, hay más, por ejemplo el hecho de que la tapa tenga oro y la firma de algún noble me hace pensar que aun cuando esta mitad de libros jamás llegaran a su destino aquellos que habían hecho el regalo no hubieran puesto otra inversión en hacer una nueva reimpresión.

—Tiene lógica. —concluyó el lobo.

—Link ¿Tienes algún inconveniente en que usemos tu forma de lobo para viajar? —preguntó impasible hilando un nuevo plan de ruta en su cabeza.

—Sólo uno: soy demasiado grande como para no llamar la atención.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿Aparte de eso? ¿Nada más?

—Sí —respondió dudoso, no sabía en donde caían las conclusiones de la muchacha —Sí sólo eso.

—Entonces está decidido: viajaremos en la noche.

—¡Espere por favor! ¿No sé da cuenta de lo molesto que podría ser?

—¿En qué sentido?

—¡Para usted por supuesto! ¡Los humanos no son criaturas diurnas!

—No, pero podemos acostumbrarnos, eso debes de saberlo ¿No es así? ¿Ó hay algo que no sepa?

—No… pero esperaba que pudiera utilizar todo esto —dijo y señaló todo el contenido de la cueva.

—¡¿Yo?! —Link asintió —¿Y qué haría yo con todo esto? No me sirve, lo siento no quiero sonar grosera pero no podemos llevarnos todo esto sin usar una carreta y sin llamar la atención de los demás, y no sólo me refiero a los bandidos…

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó ingenuo.

La muchacha, inmutable, se señaló a sí misma.

—Soy de una nobleza que tiene precio por su cabeza ¿Recuerdas? No quiero llamar la atención por llevar cosas que no vienen al caso, cómo mucho simplemente nos llevaremos los libros, yo los cargaré y tú a mí en tu espalda.

—¿Y entonces no podemos venderlas y poner el dinero en un banco internacional?

—Podemos pero… ¿Conoces dónde vender todas estas cosas a su precio justo? A mí solo se me viene a la mente las ciudades grandes o la capital del Imperio.

—Hay una ciudad con gran influencia a una semana de aquí, si compramos un buen caballo con carreta podríamos obtener buenos recursos, en lo personal yo creo que es mejor que robar.

Zelda no supo cómo objetar… ¿Lo sabía? No recordaba haberle contado acerca del incidente del otro día.

—Por su silencio —siguió Link —creo que estará de acuerdo conmigo. Ya que si nos hacemos ladrones también seremos perseguidos.

Bueno, esa era una excelente deducción de pensamiento lógico, y estaba en lo correcto, no era tanto el acto de robar lo que a él le preocupaba, era que había otras formas de ser perseguido de reino en reino.

—Bien de acuerdo, —accedió con el plan —iré yo a comprar la carreta y el caballo, tú llevarás estas cosas hasta un lugar seguro donde podamos descargarlas. —ordenó.

—Déjemelo a mí —afirmó su sirviente feliz de que su señora aceptara su propuesta.

—¿Tienes alguna preferencia en particular? —Preguntó de repente, ella no sabía nada de caballos —¿Crees que es mejor un caballo o una yegua?

—Una yegua, por alguna razón son más populares, si es así una vez que terminemos de gestionar nuestros recursos podremos venderla con facilidad y esta vez podremos viajar con mi forma de lobo. —explicó con tranquilidad.

—De acuerdo, entonces una yegua… Oye ¿Te puedo pedir que me lleves hasta la falda de la montaña? —le pidió avergonzada con una mano en alto en señal de disculpa por los inconvenientes.

El chico suspiró, pero después no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

Ella era encantadora, se dijo para sus adentros.

Era una lástima que no se la hubiera podido comer cuando tuvo el impulso de hacerlo.

Algo le decía que hubiera sido el mejor bocado de toda su vida…

* * *

….-….-….-….-….-….

_The Legend of Zelda™© 1986-2014 Nintendo. __All rights reserved._

_Historia sin ánimo de lucro…_

….-….-….-….-….-….


	4. Antes de la lobotomía

.:.

_Parte I_

* * *

—**Capítulo Cuatro—**

**Antes de la lobotomía**

Cuando despertó esa mañana su olfato le indicó que algo no estaba bien. Se levantó buscando el aroma de alguien quien faltaba, su pequeña hermana.

En ese momento no era un lobo disfrazado de muchacho, simplemente era un muchacho disfrazado de lobo, para muchos, inclusive los de su manada, esto era simplemente confuso, pero no para su madre, quien sabía los acontecimientos especiales que dieron nacimiento a un cachorro fuera de lo común.

Para empezar su tamaño era desproporcional, aún al lado de toda la manada y de su propia madre, ese lobo medía cuatro metros y sus ojos asemejaban el color del cielo. Su pelaje, de tonos plateados y blancos, aun con la suciedad del suelo, era suave al tacto y por más extraño que a uno le pueda parecer ese lobo tenía voz de hombre.

Buscando el rastro que quedaba de su desaparecida hermana se pudo darse cuenta de que el rastro le llevaba hacia el pueblo. Se preocupó, su hermana siempre sentía curiosidad por los humanos, ya que él en cierta parte era uno, y siempre se extrañaba de las cosas que hacía: encender fuego, utilizar de vez en cuando el tirachinas, utilizar las ocarinas, leer, llegar a utilizar y confeccionar ropa…

No era de extrañar pues que tuviera la mala idea de acercarse a echar un vistazo.

Preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar volvió a adentrarse al bosque, era tan rápido que en un instante recorrió los más de quinientos metros que le llevaban a la pequeña cueva que se encontraba en medio del bosque.

Se concentró y se convirtió en hombre, o al menos a medias, ya que su cola y orejas delataban su condición poco normal.

De no ser por estas extrañas características (y aún con ellas) cualquiera hubiera pensado que era un joven muy atractivo, de alta estatura, con el pelo rubio y músculos tonificados, al igual que su cola y orejas sus ojos seguían del mismo color que en su forma de lobo.

Inmediatamente sintió el frío una vez completada la transformación, pues no llevaba nada puesto, se cubrió con los brazos y estornudó antes de meterse a la cueva.

El proceso de cambio siempre era muy fácil de llevar a excepción de que tuviera ropa, siempre que pasaba de la conversión de hombre a lobo y no tenía tiempo de quitarse la ropa una sensación de opresión le rodeaba hasta que se convertía finalmente en lobo y la ropa se quedaba reducida a retazos irreconocibles.

La cueva era demasiado pequeña, para entrar a ella uno se tenía que meter a gachas, además, solo tenía el espacio suficiente para dos de los lobos de la manada, razón por la que lo utilizaba el muchacho cómo escondite para sus pertenencias de hombre.

El lugar se encontraba llena de muchos y variados objetos, un cofre lleno de la moneda usual: la rupia, e inclusive también monedas de oro, botellitas de perfume de jazmines y rosas, de hecho inclusive vestidos de mujer. Incluso piedras preciosas tales como esmeraldas, rubíes, diamantes… Todo en buen estado gracias al constante cuidado del chico.

Buscó ropa, anteriormente ya había bajado al pueblo, pero en esos casos llevaba ropa que no delataban gran atención sobre su persona, pero esa vez decidió que lo mejor sería vestir elegantemente y cómo si fuera de otra nación, aunque en cierta forma lo era, ya que los lobos se trasladaron de un territorio a otro siempre que fuera necesario, tenía entendido que cuando él nació la manada se encontraba en otro reino, aunque no sabía cuál era y jamás se lo preguntó a su madre.

Vestirse con ropas extranjeras del este-sur fue un acierto, ya que esas ropas eran holgadas y le hacían esconder sus orejas y cola, siempre y cuando recordara controlar a esta última, ya que sus emociones a veces se descarrilaban y la cola respondía a esos impulsos.

Salió de la cueva y para su sorpresa su madre le estaba esperando. El chico comprendió que solo lo llevaría a orillas del bosque.

Podría parecer extraño pero poco importaba si su hermana era cazada o no. Esa era la ley de la naturaleza; la supervivencia del más apto. Sin embargo su faceta de hombre no le permitía reducirse a esa ley y tenía el impulso de salvarla si se requería.

Pero tal vez en otras circunstancias le hubiera importado poco la seguridad de su hermana, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir que ese problema también era suyo, después de todo ella tenía más curiosidad sobre la otra cara de su hermano. No lo quería admitir pero su orgullo y ego también se veían involucrados en eso.

Porque… ¿Quién era él sino una criatura a medias?

* * *

….-….-….-….-….-….

* * *

Cuando llegó a orillas de pueblo lo primero que hizo fue entablar conversaciones con los pueblerinos que entraban y salían, habló, casualmente sin entonar acento alguno, acerca de varios asuntos, cuando alguien le preguntaba por su país de origen el daba de largas con respuestas evasivas y que hablaban un poco mal de su país. Cómo alguien cansado de su nacionalidad y de su país, por dar un ejemplo.

Con sus orejas tapadas por el turbante escuchó casualmente las palabras "Lobo, granja, pieles, mercado" supo que lo que más había temido se había vuelto ya realidad.

Así que fue al mercado y al lado del puesto de pieles la encontró, para su gran alivio, aún estaba viva, aunque bajo los efectos de algún narcótico.

* * *

….-….-….-….-….-….

* * *

Cuando temía que el dueño de la libertad de su hermana jamás cedería a la negociación apareció una chica…

Estaba tan aturdido y confundido por la integración de la muchacha al trato comercial que no prestó atención a lo que decía.

Esa chica olía de una manera que intrigaba a Link… ¿Dónde había olido antes esa esencia?

Olía a… No imposible determinar a que olía, su lado lobuno se activó sin que pudiera controlarlo y puso más atención a todas las palabras que decía la chica. Eran mentiras, mentiras y más mentiras, sin embargo sintió que la chica realmente tenía la intención de ayudarle a recuperar a su hermana.

Se sorprendió cuando finalmente el hombre cedió terreno y aceptó la propuesta inicial del muchacho.

Sin perder tiempo Link le entregó al hombretón la cantidad de mil ochocientas rupias, aunque pudo percibir que ni siquiera así el comerciante cambiaba su estado de humor… malditos humanos a los que solo les importaba el dinero.

Conforme se iban alejando, acompañados de las miradas curiosas de los demás pueblerinos, se concentró de nuevo en el aroma de la muchacha…

Era leche y miel.

Se le hizo agua la boca, y por un instante se imaginó el sabor de la moza en su boca de lobo…

Deshizo inmediatamente ese pensamiento, pero no pudo evitar seguir disfrutando del tentativo sabor para descubrir otro olor más: la propia esencia femenina, la esencia de un humano, siempre diferente una de la otra.

Combinados esos tres olores al chico se le hizo más fácil recuperar la cordura y recordar que ella era una persona inocente.

Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, en especial con los niños, era parte de su instinto de lobo, ya que ellos olían del mismo modo que esa muchacha: leche y miel. Debido a que la dieta común de los aldeanos proclamaba que así debían de comer sus niños. Pero antes de que se pudiera arrojar a alguno de los infantes para devorarlos aparecía ese otro olor, el olor que indicaba su condición humana, ya fuera varón o hembra.

Ese olor también lo portaba él, a pesar de ser parte de la manada de los lobos, en consecuencia cuando finalmente su nariz apreciaba los olores primarios y secundarios el chico lobo era capaz de frenar sus bajos instintos y dejar en paz a los verdaderos humanos.

—Gracias, sin tu ayuda no hubiera sido posible. —fue lo que finalmente él dijo cuándo pararon en el camino que llevaba cerca de las montañas.

—No hay de qué, pero aclárame algo.

Él se adelantó a su pregunta, lo llevaba ya percibiendo desde hacía un rato ¿Para qué quería una loba?

—Sí, bueno en ese caso lo diré ahora: pienso liberar a esta chiquilla.

—¡¿Chiquilla?! Yo no le veo lo pequeño… Bueno no importa, al ver tu expresión no me pude contener a ayudarte, pero es justo cómo el vendedor allá atrás lo explico, saldrá y atacará tu ganado.

—Yo no tengo ganado. —Respondió enseguida —Además quienes atacan el ganado son los zorros, a los lobos de estas montañas no les gusta pelearse con los humanos, al final resulta ser demasiado problemático.

—Hablas como si no fueras humano. —dijo ella.

Él la miró de forma autocomplaciente.

En efecto él no era humano, aunque tampoco era un lobo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella nerviosa, inmediatamente la expresión del chico cambió a una más cautelosa.

—¿Por qué me ayudaste? —preguntó realmente curioso —Siento que la culpa te corroe ¿Me hiciste algo sin que yo lo supiera? Es más ¿Te conozco? Mentiste sobre tu identidad —dijo afirmando así sin más.

Podía decirlo con seguridad, sus orejas eran infalibles y en efecto de tanto escuchar mentiras no les hizo el más mínimo caso, en cuanto a lo de la culpa… era fácil de identificar, sabía a la perfección cómo era, cómo identificarla, cómo olerla… él sabía que la chica tenía encima una culpa, no grande ni pesada, pero sí reciente.

—¿No te dije que era por tu expresión? —se estaba poniendo nerviosa, la tenía entre la espada y la pared y él lo sabía, podía sentir su respiración más acelerada y el nerviosismo en su voz.

—Mentiste —afirmó.

—¿Qué? ¿Esa es la forma de agradecerme? —ahora estaba ofendida.

Él soltó una larga carcajada, la expresión en su rostro era sin lugar a dudas todo un poema y sin embargo su parte de hombre la encontró inesperadamente graciosa y bella.

—No quería ponerte incómoda —se disculpó él aún entre sonrisas. —Y de todos modos ¿Tienes curiosidad no es así? ¿Por qué estoy liberando a una loba? Con tanto dinero te debo parecer algo así como el hijo caprichoso de un conde.

—No. Nada de eso, simplemente me pareció que para ti era importante, y eso es genial. Parece que hoy en día a nadie le gusta hacer lo que parece importante, aun para ellos.

El chico se le quedo mirando fijamente, y tuvo una idea.

—Bien ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? Si me lo dices yo crearé un contrato contigo. —le propuso finalmente.

¿Por qué ofrecerle un trato cómo ese?

—¿Contrato? —ella no sabía a donde se dirigía todo ese asunto.

—Un contrato de lealtad y protección. No te pediré dinero ni nada valioso a cambio de ese servicio.

¿Por qué ofrecerle esos servicios gratuitamente?

La chica se sorprendió y abrió sus ojos, sorprendida, el chico supo que ella le creía, no había mentido, pero tampoco había una razón aparente, excluyendo a su hermana, ya que ambos portaban a capa y espada las leyes de la naturaleza. El salvar a su hermana definitivamente no era la razón, pero la muchacha no lo notó.

—De acuerdo, pero antes tengo que advertirte que estoy realizando un largo viaje. —le advirtió ella.

—No importa, —replicó—lo que has hecho allá atrás merece mi gratitud por la mitad de mi vida. Aun si esta mitad se encuentra llena de riesgos.

Él sabía que estaba mintiendo respecto a la verdadera razón, pero la chica hylian no lo notó de nuevo.

Tras dar esta respuesta ella suspiró y se presentó con su verdadera identidad:

—Mi verdadero nombre es Zelda Hyle Saajëre.

Conocía ese nombre, lo había escuchado hacía diez años, de boca en boca de varios aldeanos… ese nombre que solo aparecía en una nación y por una sola persona

Él, inmutable, se sacó la tela que envolvía parte de su cabeza y se presentó

—Mi nombre es Link. Princesa.

La chica lo miró sorprendida, después pálida y al final se desmayó.

* * *

….-….-….-….-….-….

* * *

Después de esperar a que su hermana despertara y comprobar que la chica no solo se había desmayado sino se había golpeado la cabeza y que con esto se había sumido aún más en la inconsciencia decidió llevársela en brazos hasta el lugar más propicio para que ella descansara.

Tardó mucho tiempo, pero no se cansó de la carga que llevaba, su otra mitad apoyaba con la energía que necesitaba, y por lo tal su resistencia, tanto humana como de lobo, eran infinitas, al menos en el estándar humano, sin mencionar que él en realidad no sabía dónde se encontraba el límite de su verdadera fuerza, por lo que, si se ponía a correr en dos semanas llegaba al otro reino a lo que un humano en carreta le llevaría seis meses o más, entonces ¿cómo sería recorrer el mundo entero?

Tal vez esa era la verdadera razón por la cual le ofreció el contrato a la muchacha…

La acomodó como pudo en el piso de cemento, estaba seco pero frío, se sacó el turbante desenrollándolo y colocándolo como almohada para la chica.

Se fijó más en ella y en la verdadera razón para ir y hacerle de sirviente.

Tenía que admitirlo su parte humana se despertaba más en esos momentos y pudo apreciar la belleza de la chica hyliana mejor que cuando se la quería devorar, su piel era blanca y suave, sus labios se asemejaban a las fresas salvajes del bosque, su pelo café era cómo el buen tronco de un árbol, sin pensarlo demasiado acarició su rostro con los dedos, era la primera vez que tenía ese contacto con alguna muchacha y lo atesoró para sí en su memoria.

Salió del templo confiando en que ella estaría segura, su madre tenía un pequeño resquicio de conciencia que no llevaría un depredador de la naturaleza y gracias a su gran tamaño y liderazgo los lobos no la atacarían a menos que eso lo decidiera ella.

De nuevo ahí estaba ella esperándole, majestuosa como ningún lobo, orgullosa cómo una mujer noble, bella cómo el cielo, su madre era una criatura que poco a poco había abandonado las ataduras comunes del lobo, convirtiéndose a sí misma en un espíritu de la tierra, conocidos como hadas, o dioses protectores, inclusive cómo fantasmas guardianes.

El haberle dado luz a él había incrementado, más no acelerado, el proceso.

Por eso el solía sentirse mal por ello, es sabido que si naces de una forma el sufrimiento siempre te acompañará cuando un nuevo cambio sea producido, así la oruga se retuerce antes de salir de su capullo, así cuando un renacuajo se convierte en rana, así como duelen los huesos al crecer, sólo que el dolor era más, era una conversión más allá de los límites terrenales; su alma también sufría de los cambios físicos.

Sin embargo así no era la mayor parte del tiempo gracias a las diosas, pero eso no aliviaba el dolor, y él lo sabía.

Se puso frente a ella y se hincó, cómo lo haría un caballero frente a su monarca, ella acercó su morro a su frente y acostumbrado al lenguaje de su madre comprendió la pregunta que tenía no sólo ella, sino los demás lobos a su alrededor.

—_¿Qué haces con una humana? —_le preguntó curiosa.

—_La serviré y asistiré en su viaje, le acabo de ofrecer la mitad de mi vida… aún no sé si aceptará después de ver mi verdadera naturaleza. —_respondió no muy seguro de la reacción de su madre.

—_¿Qué pasará si cuando ella despierta te ataca por tus orejas y cola? _—su tono de voz era severo y le indicaba que bien pudo haber cometido un error.

—_Eso no pasará_

—_¿Estás seguro?._

—_Por supuesto que no._

Ella sólo gruñó por lo bajo como respuesta.

—_Si eso pasa —_continuó él —_te prometo que yo mismo la mataré, no es del pueblo de abajo, entonces nadie podrá sospechar nada. _

—_De acuerdo. Pero será mejor que no lo hagas,—_su tono de voz había cambiado a uno más suave y dulce_ —tú hijo mío no lo notas, pero yo sí, esa muchacha tiene una luz como la tuya, una luz que se imprime de vez en cuando en unas cuantas personas en un solo lugar…_

—_¿Qué lugar sería ese madre?_

—_El Reino de Hyrule, ¿Jamás te conté que fue justo ahí donde naciste? _

—_No._

—_Ahora en ese lugar ni siquiera la luz se acerca, la guerra y el miedo nos obligaron a mí y a mi manada a irnos de ese lugar._

—_¿Y yo?_

—_Tú naciste porque la Gran Madre así lo decidió, no me refiero a las tres Diosas de la Vida, la Gran Madre que está por encima de ellas decide todas las leyes de nuestro mundo y de otros más, y eso incluye el encontrarnos con ciertas personas, en ciertos lugares en el momento justo, algo que vulgarmente se transfiguró y deformó en palabra destino._

—_¿El ser una criatura a medias es mi destino?_

—_Tu destino fue nacer y conocer a esa chica que es igual a ti. —_esta vez ella se encontraba triste y él lo percibió, sintió que se acercaba algo que no estaba muy seguro de encontrarlo agradable.

—_Madre no te entiendo, esa chica no es igual a mí, ella nació y creció como humana, nada más nada menos…_

—_¿De tanto estar en los bosques olvidaste que hay más razas? ¿No juegas tú con los duendes y las hadas? ¿Has olvidado que no solo hay cervatillos y venados sino también cabras y ovejas? Esa chica no es humana es una hylian, la raza que protege la Diosa de la Luz y las Diosas de la Vida. La raza a la que pertenecía tu otra madre, la madre que te engendró._

—_Tú eres mi única madre… —_replicó.

—_Sabes que no es así… por eso no importa la respuesta que te dé la muchacha tú tendrás que ir y protegerla para que ella también llegue a su destino. Pero yo que tú no me preocuparía de eso, estoy segura que el encuentro de hoy también lo predispuso la Gran Madre para ella. —_su tristeza en sus pensamientos aumento.

—_¿Mamá?_

—_Este es el adiós, hijo mío, pero no te preocupes, tú ya eres un hombre. _—en ese momento el muchacho sólo atinó a llorar quedamente.

—_No madre, sólo soy…_

Se despertó.

Se dio cuenta que su reacción fue la misma que hubiera tenido de haber soñado una pesadilla, su respiración era acelerada, un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo entero y temblaba de un frío inexistente.

Había dormido en una muy mala posición encima de la copa de un árbol cercano al templo, esa era una desventaja que aparecía de vez en cuando en su cuerpo de hombre.

Por eso se levantó y se dirigió de nuevo al templo, su ahora señora descansaba plácidamente y su respiración suave indicaba que faltaría un poco más para que despertara por su cuenta.

Se sentó a su lado y mientras acariciaba su cola con aire distraído terminó la oración del sueño:

—Una criatura a medias.

Unas lágrimas cayeron en su rostro mientras dejaba la cola y apretaba los puños.

* * *

….-….-….-….-….-….

_The Legend of Zelda™© 1986-2014 Nintendo. All rights reserved._

_Historia sin ánimo de lucro…_

….-….-….-….-….-….


	5. Comerciando con flirteos

.:.

_Parte I_

* * *

—**Capítulo Cinco—**

**Comerciando con flirteos**

El mercado se encontraba ya en el apogeo de sus actividades en cuanto la joven entró a buscar donde comprar un caballo y una carreta, preguntó en algunos puestos sobre el tema y donde podría conseguir un buen caballo y también una buena carreta.

—¿Eres una comerciante hija? —preguntó una ancianita de aspecto dulce que atendía una tienda de pociones.

—No —exclamó la muchacha algo sorprendida por la conclusión de la abuelita —simplemente tengo que mover unas cosas de aquí a la ciudad. —Explicó avergonzada.

—Ah, es que usualmente son los comerciantes quienes viajan así, ya sabes, por su mercancía, —le aclaró la razón de su pensamiento —bueno, si te diriges al rancho de Cremia podrás encontrar lo que necesitas a un precio razonable y justo, todos aquí están de acuerdo con eso. La familia en especial es muy acogedora. —le indicó.

—¿En qué dirección se encuentra el rancho? —preguntó la joven esperando que el ir y venir no fuera tardío.

—Ah, ve a la carretera que da para el oeste, y sigue todo recto, no te preocupes, lo encontrarás inmediatamente. —le indicó la abuela.

—Muchas gracias abuela —se despidió la joven.

—¡No te preocupes! ¡Y pasa aquí cuando quieras!

* * *

….-….-….-….-….-….

* * *

Fue tal y cómo la anciana le indicó, para el oeste y todo recto, una hora después de caminar se encontró con el rancho "_Rancho Cremia"_ decía el letrero que se sostenía en el arco de entrada.

Sentía que algo la miraba así que se dio la vuelta, no vio nada peligroso, era simplemente un ave extraña, y de alguna manera poco confiable, con los ojos más grandes su cabeza era muy grande y estaba llena de plumas azules, pero no le hizo mucho caso y se dispuso a entrar al rancho.

No supo cuándo pero cuando se dio cuenta el ave ya se acercaba a ella de forma amenazadora y grotesca, Zelda hubiera querido tener a la mano un palo o una espada sin embargo lo único que pudo atinar a hacer fue echarse a correr, pero el ave le pisaba los talones, hasta que de la nada escuchó un estruendo parecido al de un relámpago que cae a cientos de kilómetros.

No era un trueno, era una bomba.

El repentino estallido hizo que el feo pájaro se alejara asustado y graznando de miedo dejándola a ella tranquila.

Pero igualmente el violento sonido le había afectado, tanto así que se había quedado de pie sin articular palabra o movimiento alguno, hasta que el polvo producido por la explosión se desvaneció y dejó ver encima de la pared rocosa a una muchacha hylian pelirroja, se encontraba vestida como una buena campesina, falda y blusa de lino, pero llevaba puestos unos lentes protectores y un tridente de esos que ayudan a levantar y guardar la paja.

Lo más raro sin embargo era su pose, y una actitud que junto a su herramienta y sus anteojos le hacía ver como una guerrera amazónica

—¡Oye! —Le gritó la pelirroja a Zelda —¡¿Estás bien?!

—¡Gracias a ti! —le agradeció mientras intentaba distinguirla mejor, no era fácil debido a que la luz cegadora del cielo azul no dejaba abrir sus ojos al completo, sin mencionar la distancia que las separaba a ambas.

—¡Pasa! ¡Será más cómodo para las dos! —le invitó cortésmente, pero a gritos.

—¡Estoy de acuerdo!

—¡Y bienvenida al Rancho Romani! —agregó alegremente.

* * *

….-….-….-….-….-….

* * *

Todavía quedaba un trazo del camino en qué lado a lado se alzaban unos riscos, era una especie de cañón en miniatura, en ese momento Zelda no recordaba el correcto nombre geográfico pero tampoco era para tanto.

Muy pronto dio con una reja para que el ganado no se escapara de la propiedad y para que los ladrones no la tuvieran fácil, ahí apoyada a la pared y con aire divertido se encontraba la chica pelirroja de hacía unos momentos.

—¡Hola! —le saludó cortésmente la chica.

—¡Hola! ¡Gracias por lo de hace un momento! —le saludó de vuelta Zelda.

—¿Te refieres al takkuri?

—¿Takkuri? —repitió como autómata preguntándose a que se estaba refiriendo la chica pelirroja.

—Sí, el pájaro de hace unos momentos que te estaba persiguiendo —explicó.

—Ah ya… sí, sí me refiero a eso… no supe por qué pero me dio mala espina en cuanto lo vi….

—Eso es porque esos pájaros son muy listos, y además más mañosos que un cuervo, muchos de los que poseen un pájaro de esos son ladrones…

—¡Oh! —Exclamó —Ya veo...

—Mi nombre es Cremia —se presentó la muchacha extendiendo la mano —soy la dueña de este lugar.

—Yo me llamo… —se detuvo un momento antes de recordar una cosa, una pequeña e insignificante cosa, su nombre. Pero le aceptó el saludo de la mano antes de proseguir. —Me llamo Eleanor, vengo aquí en búsqueda de un caballo.

—¿Un caballo? ¿Se te perdió tu caballo? —preguntó Cremia extrañada, por alguna razón Zelda se inquietó.

—No, vengo a comprar un caballo… —se explicó mejor.

—Aquí no vendemos caballos, vendemos leche…

—¿Leche? Pero en el pueblo me dijeron que aquí podía comprar un caballo y una carreta… —explicó aturdida.

—Qué raro ¿Quién le dijo eso?

—Una ancianita, la que atiende un puesto de pociones…

—Eso es muy extraño… —murmuró más para sí misma —todos saben que vendemos leche, no caballos. —le reveló.

—Vaya… —exclamó Zelda, de pronto recordó que más o menos le había pasado lo mismo cuando creía que el pueblo de las Sombras era fácil de ubicar y llegar a ese lugar.

—¿Lo necesitas para algo? —preguntó Cremia interesada en el hecho.

—Yo y un amigo mío necesitamos llevar un cargamento con nuestras cosas de aquí a la ciudad… —explicó Zelda.

—¿Te refieres a la Ciudad Toro?

—Sí.

La pelirroja Cremia se quedó pensando un momento antes de comentar.

—Te diré algo, la verdad sea dicha, tenemos una yegua y una carreta que a pesar de ser usada está en perfectas condiciones… te puedo vender ambas sin ningún problema pero…

—Pero… ¿Qué?

—Deberás saber que a la yegua no le gusta que la monten, si bien es perfecta para una carreta, definitivamente la yegua en sí no es un medio de transporte seguro ¿Me entiendes?

—Perfectamente, carreta sí, montura no.

—Exacto, ¿A parte de la carreta y de la yegua no quieres algo de leche para llevar? Es una buena leche no se agría rápidamente cómo las demás.

Zelda sólo atinó a sonreír despreocupadamente, le caía bien esa muchacha.

* * *

….-….-….-….-….-….

* * *

Ya estaban a unas horas de que la tarde le llegara el crepúsculo y que después llegara la noche cuando una carreta resonó cerca del camino del bosque.

Link la había sentido desde hacía un par de horas gracias a sus grandes orejas y sentidos, se encontraba acariciando la cola y espulgándola de posibles pulgas mientras su hermana descansaba plácidamente a la sombra de los árboles adyacentes al camino.

Finalmente Zelda se posicionó frente a su sirviente y a la loba, que cuando Link hizo un gesto se volvió de nuevo a las montañas.

La chica bajó del asiento del conductor para sentirse más a gusto platicando con su sirviente.

—Es muy hermosa —rompió el silencio amable Link refiriéndose a la yegua.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

Y con razón era una yegua en la cual la naturaleza no se midió, fuerte y robusta, exhalando vida pura.

—Me dijo la muchacha que se la yegua se llama Epona… ¿No se robaron nada?

—No, de hecho si usted fuera una pueblerina natal de por estos rumbos comprenderá que existen leyendas y mitos de esta parte del bosque —su tono de voz era burlesco e irónico. —Al parecer si usted no quiere ser la cena de un demonio no debe de pasarse por aquí.

—Se referían a ti ¿No es cierto? —ella no podía evitar una sonrisa.

—Exacto. —él también sonrió.

* * *

….-….-….-….-….-….

* * *

Cuando Zelda volvía del pueblo a las montañas compró algunos nuevos cofres en la carpintería. Y otro par de mantas afelpadas para el viaje y una lona a prueba de agua.

Todo para guardar los vestidos, los diamantes, las rupias, los cuadros y libros en un lugar seguro.

Por cierto, cuando volvió a la tienda de pociones que tenía la ancianita descubrió que ya había cerrado, más curioso aún que la tienda parecía abandonada desde hacía unos meses. Pero al final decidió que simplemente era su imaginación.

El chico se guardó una espada para él y Zelda buscó una daga, era para seguridad, ambos quedaron de acuerdo en una cosa: si eran atacados en la noche Link podía usar su forma de lobo, pero si era de día se defenderían por ellos mismos. Además cuando estuvieran con otras personas él sería el amo y ella la sirviente, para así desviar la atención de la chica y ella pudiera andar a sus anchas, por eso Link se volvió a poner su atuendo arábico elegante de tonos azules con todo y el turbante.

Partían esa misma noche, era lo mejor, además podían hacer turnos hasta llegar a la siguiente aldea y descansar un poco.

Llevaban todo, comida seca tal como carne y frutas, avena y pan de centeno, cosas útiles y otras no tan útiles y finalmente cuando el crepúsculo llegaba ambos se subieron en la carreta en el asiento conductor y Link espoleó las riendas. La yegua relinchó un poco y comenzó a andar.

Ya llevaban un par de kilómetros, y la noche ya había abarcado la bóveda celeste cuando escucharon los aullidos, claros y fuertes a sus espaldas.

Link detuvo la carreta y se paró encima del asiento quitándose el turbante sus orejas se movían respondiendo a los aullidos, Zelda también se paró y miró en la misma dirección que su sirviente. Lo entendió: le estaban despidiendo.

Link no pudo hacer otra cosa que responder con un potentísimo aullido, Zelda se cubrió los oídos, no pudo evitarlo, incluso la yegua se alteró encabritándose un poco.

Cuando acabó y todo quedó en silencio el chico lobo se volvió a sentar junto con Zelda y ella descubrió que estaba llorando.

A partir de entonces ella llevó las riendas.

* * *

….-….-….-….-….-….

* * *

Viajar en carreta para quien no está acostumbrado puede llegar a ser una tortura, por un lado el bamboleo y por otro aguantar el estar sentado todo el tiempo si uno lleva las riendas. Por suerte después de pasada la medianoche Link fue quien se hizo cargo de conducir y Zelda pudo descansar tranquila en la carreta.

Finalmente al llegar la mañana, cuando se despertó y asomó la vista pudo ver con regocijo que se acercaban a una aldea pequeña, pero agradable a la vista, sin embargo para llegar a ella todavía faltaban algunos kilómetros y al paso que iban llegarían en una hora cuando menos.

Por lo tanto se levantó y con mucho cuidado se ubicó en el otro espacio del asiento del conductor.

—Buenos días —le saludó su sirviente.

—Buenos días, —respondió Zelda con un bostezo —hace un buen día.

—Estoy de acuerdo, —dijo con una sonrisa —no parece que vaya a llover de un momento a otro.

—¿Así qué también puedes predecir el clima? —preguntó la joven princesa, ¿cuándo se acabaría el repertorio de habilidades de su sirviente?

—Bueno, sí, eso siempre se puede llegar a predecir si uno tiene un buen olfato. —explicó distraído viendo a su alrededor.

—Días cómo estos eran muy comunes por allá en la hacienda. —suspiró Zelda mientras se pasaba la mano por sus cabellos para acomodarlos un poco.

—¿Se refiere al lugar dónde antes vivía? —preguntó Link poniéndole más atención. La muchacha asintió mientras seguía desenredándose el pelo con las manos. —¿Cómo era?

—¿Qué cómo era? —respondió ella con otra pregunta, desconcertada por su sirviente, no entendía en donde paraban sus ideas.

—Que me cuente cómo vivía por allá. —le pidió más directamente el chico lobo.

—Era agradable, —empezó sonriente —yo me despertaba muy temprano, antes de que saliera el sol, para ir a recoger leña, cuando aparecían los primeros rayos del sol me dirigía a la cocina para tomar leche, pan o cereales. Después, dependiendo del día o de la estación, realizaba varias tareas, como asear la casa del patrón, recoger los huevos de las gallinas, ir al mercado a comprar fruta, carne o pescado, a veces cuidaba de los caballos que utilizaba el patrón para llevar su mercancía o para su transporte. Cuando llegaba la tarde servía la comida para todos los demás en una gran mesa que se disponía para el servicio y ya más tarde tenía algo de tiempo para mí, me iba a pasear por el viñedo a pie y antes del anochecer volvía para bañarme y acostarme temprano para despertar también temprano. Además al ser un gran viñedo siempre había varios trabajadores, siempre podía contar con la conversación de alguien en turno de cuidar la pila de agua.

—¿Siempre era así? —preguntó el lobo queriendo saber más detalles. No hacía falta decir que encontraba fascinante aquella conversación.

—No, no claro que no, —respondió sonriente —los fines de semana eran más alegres, iba al centro de la ciudad a bailar con mis amigos, la familia de mi patrón. Eran tres muchachas, la mayor era apenas más grande que yo y el más pequeño, el único varón todavía era un bebé. De vez en cuando aparecían circos y varios festivales, había dos para la siembra y la cosecha, otro festival para honrar a las diosas y a las almas de los fallecidos y también otro en el que rezábamos para que hubiera buen tiempo. Entonces el patrón se ablandaba y nos daba vacaciones a mí y a los demás del servicio.

»Sin embargo de todos los eventos del año mi favorito era sin lugar a dudas la vendimia, por más que el patrón reivindicaba que no era una competencia y que debíamos de ser cuidadosos con las uvas al cortarlas, al final del día uno terminaba vanagloriándose al gritar su número de canastos, yo gané dos veces…

Se detuvo un momento pensando en sus buenas memorias, había tenido una infancia sumamente feliz a pesar del trabajo de criada que antes llevaba y eso era en gran parte por su nana y su patrón por un lado recordaba con cariño a aquella anciana amable con el pelo del color plateado que le cantaba y le arropaba, por otro estaba aquel gran e impotente hombretón que era amable pero serio, al que el trabajo le hacía bien y ponía su empeño en sus tareas con gran felicidad.

Por su parte Link se imaginó el aire de ese lugar, cálido y siempre con la luz del sol, imaginó las uvas a por montones y montones, imaginó los festivales alegres y coloridos, a su señora, a esa joven muchacha bailando, no solo con las hijas de su antiguo patrón, sino también con los demás aldeanos de la ciudad todos juntos alegres y felices. Imaginó el olor de las comidas recién hechas, sopas y carnes acompañadas de pan de trigo. Inconscientemente su cola se movía de aquí para allá.

Y por un momento ambos se vieron a los ojos y supieron que pensaban cada uno.

Simplemente sonrieron y se volvieron a fijar en la aldea que tenían por delante. Ya estaban cerca.

* * *

….-….-….-….-….-….

* * *

Llegaron a una posada donde les sirvieron de desayunar, ahí por primera vez Link probó la cerveza y no la supo tan desagradable como suponía. Por otro lado Zelda se le quedaba viendo al muchacho que actuaba como una persona normal pero que comía a bocados grandes sin masticar.

—Ahora que lo pienso los lobos se tragan todo de una vez ¿No es cierto?

—Sí, no tenemos mejillas por lo que no podemos masticar, —explicó como lobo mientras bebía un trago de su cerveza —pero no tenemos problemas con lo caliente, aunque cueste creerlo a veces también comemos vegetales o frutas del bosque, pero solo de vez en cuando. Para ser honesto yo tendría que saber esto y masticar, pero las costumbres a veces son demasiado poderosas —explicó avergonzado de sí mismo.

—Será mejor que te empieces a acostumbrar a masticar —le sugirió la chica mientras veía su propio plato de comida —después de todo a la vista de los demás se supone que tú eres mi señor. No sería correcto que la criada sea mejor en los modales.

—Tiene razón. —dijo mientras agarraba un trozo de su pollo y lo comenzaba a masticar como una persona normal.

* * *

….-….-….-….-….-….

* * *

Después de desayunar y pedir indicaciones volvieron de vuelta al viaje, una vez más Link hacía de conductor.

Lo difícil de un buen día es el sol, estar de la mañana a la tarde bajo el floreciente astro rojo jamás es buena idea, pero Link tenía su turbante, y Zelda se puso una capucha.

Conforme fue pasando el día Zelda le iba explicando a Link muchas cosas del mundo del que él siempre se había alejado, cosas cómo festivales y música, tradiciones y costumbres de algunos países y ciudades vecinas de Holdrum, las escuelas y las profesiones, cosas simples como juegos para niños, inclusive dulces de frutas. Zelda tenía algunos en su anterior equipaje y Link se volvió casi loco al probar los dulces de frambuesas y chocolates, la chica divertida se los regaló todos y admiraba con una sonrisa cómo el chico se llenaba misma dicha que tienen todos los niños al tener dulces como tesoros, ya que sin querer su cola realmente se meneaba posesivamente como la de un perro feliz y contento con un buen trozo de carne.

Finalmente llegó la noche, acamparon a unos kilómetros de la carretera en la pradera, hacer ese tipo de cosas era moneda corriente en todo tipo de lugares, por lo que si hacían una fogata no llamarían mucho la atención.

Link colocó una estaca y así sujetó las riendas de la yegua, como en las provisiones también llevaban agua en un barril así que le dejó una cubeta llena de este líquido. La yegua inmediatamente se acercó a dicha cubeta para hidratarse.

Por su parte Zelda también preparaba la cena, la leche que había traído desde el rancho se encontraba hirviendo lentamente con algo de avena en ella. Una vez listo todo se sirvieron en su respectivo cuenco y acompañaron con el pan.

Una vez acabaron con sus respectivos platos se quedaron viendo las estrellas y Link le propuso que podía usar su forma de lobo para que ella descansara mejor.

—Aunque creo que por ahí hay una pulga suelta… —le advirtió avergonzado mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Además él le recordó que los animales siempre están atentos a cualquier señal de acercamiento o peligro, aun quedando dormidos, si alguien se acercaba Link solo tenía que levantarse y recuperar su forma humana.

Ella aceptó la idea. Después de todo antes de conocerle había viajado por su propia cuenta, sola, y sabía lo que era el frío.

* * *

….-….-….-….-….-….

* * *

Continuaron en esa especie de rutina durante tres días durante los cuáles Zelda le decía muchas cosas de los humanos pero Link no le hablaba de los lobos, esto hizo un recoveco en los pensamientos de la muchacha hylian, pero por encima de todo en lo poco preparado que estaba el muchacho lobo para el mundo civilizado, entonces se preguntó si él sabía leer, si sabía cosas cómo carpintería o manualidades parecidas.

Un día, ya en la tarde cuando estaban ya poniendo su campamento de nuevo en una pradera Link se sinceró y le respondía varias y muchas preguntas que Zelda le hacía por ejemplo: sí sabía leer, pero lo hacía pésimo, por eso de todos esos libros sólo había completado un par de cuentos en varios años, respecto a lo de manualidades sabía fabricarse ropa, algo burda y sencilla pero decente, también sabía de cosas cómo tirachinas y tocar ocarinas. Todo gracias a los duendes que habían sido sus amigos desde que él tenía cinco o cuatro años.

De hecho había algo que Zelda tenía que preguntar respecto a eso, se suponía que los duendes atacaban a los adultos ¿Por qué seguían siendo amigos?

—Es porque también soy animal, se podría decir que obtuve la bendición de los bosques. —respondió, era sabido que el bosque protegido por espíritus es armonioso y las diferentes criaturas se respetan entre sí exceptuando a aquellos que herían el bosque por placer o civilización.

—Por cierto, me he dado cuenta a que dices que eres lobo, pero también humano ¿Eres un hombre lobo? —siguió preguntando encantada por las el derroche de honestidad en cada pregunta que ella lanzaba.

—No, los hombres lobo son humanos infectados por un espíritu maligno de los bosques, pero yo soy distinto, realmente soy ambos, no sabría muy bien cómo explicarlo, pero sucedieron varios eventos. —Le explicó con el tono de un profesional en la materia pero aún no sabía la razón detrás de la verdadera naturaleza de Link.

—¿No me lo quieres decir? —preguntó desilusionada.

—La verdad es muy confuso, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo en su totalidad… pero con gusto le relataré la historia. —dijo alegre cediendo a la petición de su señora —Una madre es quien te lleva en tu vientre y te da a luz ¿No es cierto?

Zelda asintió

—Bien también se dice que un padre no es quien da a luz, sino quien educa. Podemos afirmar que ambos son ciertos, hay padres que simplemente te dan a luz y después te dejan a tu suerte. Hay padres biológicos y padres de crecimiento. Eso es cierto. –Y afirmó con la cabeza su explicación —Pero en mi caso no es así.

»Yo nací en la guerra de Hyrule, hace 18 años, mi madre me contó que ese día pasaba una caravana, posiblemente eran de comerciantes, no lo sé. Lo importante era el camino que tomaban; los bosques, hay que estar o muy desesperado, o muy apresurado para cruzar los bosques en medio de la noche… cómo sea llegaron los bandidos y los atacaron…

»Al parecer una joven hyliana, de cabello dorado y ojos azules pudo escapar entre la noche, pero quedó herida y lo peor… se encontraba embarazada.

»Posiblemente quedó al límite de sus fuerzas mientras escapaba de las manos de los bandidos, pero pudo llegar sin que nadie le pisara los talones a lo más profundo del bosque, llegó a un templo, no a cualquier templo, era el templo de los bosques.

—El templo que se encuentra en medio del bosque de Ordon…

—Tal parece... de hecho ni siquiera sabía que era Hyrule hasta hace unos días… de todos modos siguiendo con la historia:

»Ella no sabía qué hacer, debido a su condición, podría morir ahí mismo, entonces oró, no se le ocurrió otra cosa, oró por su bebé, oró porque su niño no muriera, no le importaba lo que le pasara a ella mientras su bebé pudiera vivir, pero era un deseo en vano ya que la gestación ni siquiera llegaba a su final… pero tenía fe en que las diosas escucharan su deseo.

»Entonces el espíritu del bosque llegó a ella, era una criatura de luz viviente, tenía cabeza de ciervo y cuerpo de pantera, venía acompañado de una loba, esa loba llevaba mucho tiempo junto al espíritu, tanto que la magia de la criatura le había afectado a su cuerpo y a su alma de animal, también la loba se encontraba preñada.

»Ambos llegaron olisqueando los rastros de sangre de la mujer hyliana y la encontraron ya casi a punto de entrar al reino de la muerte.

»Entonces el espíritu y la loba decidieron cumplir el deseo de la muchacha, no era imposible, solo faltaba un mes y algo más para que la criatura del cuerpo de la muchacha diera a luz, el mismo tiempo que faltaba para que la loba también pariera.

»Con mucho cuidado unieron la magia y las oraciones de la muchacha para transferir el cuerpo del bebé al cuerpo de la loba, y para que no hubiera problemas transformaron su apariencia momentáneamente en la de un cachorro de lobo. Cuando finalmente acabaron la joven con su último aliento pidió que llamaran al bebé como el padre de su padre.

—Link.

Él chico sólo sonrió.

—Durante los meses posteriores al nacimiento de la criatura, que fue llamada cómo se pidió, se dieron cuenta de que la magia que albergó dentro de su cuerpo durante la última etapa de formación en la loba se quedó con él y posiblemente así sería siempre.

»Además… Lo que a un cachorro normal le toma 6 meses en crecer al extraño lobo le tomó cinco años, a esa edad finalmente pudo tener su forma humana, sin embargo conservaba la cola y las orejas. Con esa forma el niño pudo ser amigo de los duendes y los duendes le enseñaron el lenguaje de los hombres, al cabo de un año podía hablar su lenguaje, durante ese tiempo su madre loba considero que lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse con el cachorro hasta que este decidiera irse de la manada.

»Las razones eran muchas, si me entregaba a una aldea, mi cola y mis orejas nada normales probablemente les causarían repulsión y me perseguirían y me matarían, o quien sabe, posiblemente me utilizaran a su beneficio y me hubieran encarcelado, solo sacándome ocasionalmente en función de circo…

»Pero también estaba la guerra… debido a eso la manada se trasladaba cada año cada vez más lejos de Hyrule hasta que llegaron al Sacro Imperio Di Hayse y finalmente se asentaron cuando yo tenía 7 años.

—¿Qué pasó con el espíritu del bosque?

—Se quedó en Hyrule para proteger los bosques, la razón por la cual los lobos se fueron fue por mí, al final mi madre loba me tomó un cariño muy grande y se preocupaba de mi bienestar.

–Parece una historia digna de ser transmitida de generación en generación…

—No lo sé, conozco el idioma y las formas de ser humano, pero no crecí en una aldea, así que no sé nada acerca de historias que se pasan y se convierten en parte de una familia.

—Lo siento… —se disculpó arrepentida de sacar a colación imprudentemente el tema.

—No te preocupes… —estaba tan distraído que no notó que era la primera vez que le llamaba de "tú" desde el contrato.

Se quedaron en silencio mirando el cielo estrellado. Finalmente el chico se levantó y se comenzó a quitar la ropa Zelda solo cerró los ojos hasta que sintió un aliento caliente sobre su cabeza, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el lobo y este simplemente se acomodó a su alrededor, ella se recargó en él y se sumieron ambos en sueños extraños y fantasmales acerca de los bosques y un niño.

Después de esa conversación bien se podría decir que ahora ambos tenían más confianza el uno en el otro, sin embargo apenas se iban conociendo y bien se dice que es solo con el tiempo que puedes apenas llegar a conocer algo de una persona.

Esta verdad la pudo confirmar Zelda con sus propios ojos al llegar finalmente a la ciudad Toro.

* * *

….-….-….-….-….-….

* * *

Se distinguió claramente que la siguiente parada era una ciudad de gran prestigio, ninguno de los dos lo sabía pero sin duda alguna Toro era el lugar ideal para los mercaderes y trovadores, aún de lejos se llegaba a respirar un aire cálido que invitaba a celebrar fiestas inexistentes y a beber con los amigos, no sólo eso, el jolgorio al mismo tiempo se mezclaba con la gente más seria y menos extrovertida sin ningún problema, se podía afirmar que el lema de la ciudad era "Vive y deja vivir" y en efecto, así era.

La ciudad era enorme, de más o menos 60 kilómetros de diámetro y cercada por una muralla de piedra caliza de veinte metros, que le ponía difícil entrar a cualquier persona que no llevara la identificación necesaria.

Zelda ya había previsto esa situación; entre sus manos tenía varios papeles en blanco que llevaban el sello y la firma del rey de Holdrum, de esa misma manera había entregado el documento falso de servicio que la acreditaba a un conde de Holdrum ¿Qué cómo los había conseguido? "Una larga historia" le respondió dándole largas a Link.

De esa manera le pudo dar a Link una nacionalidad y apellido que le acreditaban como viajero internacional e hijo de comerciantes, en el que su madre era de Hyrule y su padre de Bhārat, un país lejano situado en el sureste y que se adecuaba a sus ropas, que había nacido en Holdrum, y su apellido era Nehru. Link no pudo sino voltear la cabeza, desconcertado por tanto papeleo para reconocer a una persona, pero Zelda le explicó que más que nada era un sistema de reconocimiento, para saber si había personas peligrosas que querían entrar a la ciudad. Link siguió sin entender pero adoptó divertido su nuevo nombre.

Al entrar no hubo problemas, por suerte el impuesto sobre ambos y su "mercancía" no fue demasiado severa, ese era un buen país y el comercio libre era su principal política aun así terminaron pagando siete mil rupias por todo lo que tenían, es decir el 5% de todo lo que _podrían_ valer las joyas preciosas.

Primero fueron a un banco internacional, esa era una nueva idea implantada en un tratado comercial entre al menos once países y de los cuáles uno de ellos era Hyrule, aun estando en plena guerra la economía se encontraba inusualmente activa en ese país, tal vez esa era una de las razones por la cual la guerra seguía vigente. Entregaron todas las rupias y oro en monedas; en total diez mil rupias, ya no tenían mucho efectivo comparado al principio pero se quedaron para ellos mismos otras cinco mil en efectivo para pagar una habitación en un hostal y las comidas.

Ahora venía lo difícil: conseguir a alguien que comprara todo, podrían ir directo con los comerciantes de joyas y oro pero sin la aprobación de algún gremio la cosa podría llegar a ser una estafa. Pero nada perdían con preguntar, hubo dos personas interesadas en sus collares y otras cinco en sus ropas, otras cinco por sus armas y diez más en la yegua. La cosa iba para largo.

Fueron de un lado a otro de la ciudad sin descanso durante al menos dos días más, sin embargo lo realmente difícil fue vender las joyas a buen precio sin que fuera una pérdida.

Lo más sorprendente sin embargo fue cómo Link, sin esfuerzo aparente, conseguía adular a sus compradores para que estos al final llegaran un poco más arriba de lo acordado principalmente y ganando más de la medida justa, parecía una simpatía espontánea, en especial con las damas. Zelda no pudo sino contemplar, de cierta forma admirada, por ese impulso natural y magnético del chico lobo, ella jamás había utilizado recursos cómo diplomacia o discursos para convencer a alguien y dudaba que lo hiciera tan bien cómo Link si alguna vez se le prestaba la ocasión.

Lo que sí no le agradaba mucho era la galantería del joven con las damas, desde la más joven moza quinceañera, hasta la más cuarentona. Con cierta aprensión veía cómo les besaba las manos, les decía cosas galantes pero simples, una actitud interesada pero respetuosa, en resumen lo hacía tan bien y hasta tal grado que Zelda temió que Link sólo lo hacía para encontrar rápido con quien casarse y abandonarla a ella.

Porque esos definitivamente eran flirteos.

Y Link los repartía generosamente cómo parte de la nobleza, con el encanto de un cisne, y con una sonrisa completamente inocente hasta que le salió el tiro por la culata cuando por error había cortejado a la prometida de uno de los compradores.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le preguntó Zelda avergonzada y roja como un tomate mientras se alejaban del puesto del comerciante que de buena gana, y antes del incidente, les había comprado el último de los cuadros.

—¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué no es costumbre que a las muchachas se les trate de esa forma? —había recibido la regañina por parte del comerciante amenazando devolver el cuadro, pero se veía tan desconcertado cómo un cachorro en medio de gatitos.

—¿En qué lección de humanos aprendiste eso?

—Pues… yo sólo bajaba de vez en cuando al pueblo por las noches cuándo nadie había, y sólo una vez al año lo hacía en pleno día, siempre la misma fecha, lo sé porque en esa fecha olía mucho a rosas y a los dulces marrones que me regaló, los chocolates, nunca interactuaba, pero todos los jóvenes trataban así a una dama. —explicó inocente y con una sonrisa.

Zelda por su parte casi se cae por la sorpresa y vergüenza… a veces ese muchacho alto y fornido realmente era cómo un niño.

Así la muchacha le explicó que en muchos países se celebraba el día de San Val. El patrono del amor y la confianza, que posiblemente los días que bajaba era en las celebraciones que los enamorados hacían en su honor, era costumbre confesarte a tu amor, pedir matrimonio o simplemente salir a pasear con una pareja, independientemente del sexo o raza de esta.

—Lo que aprendiste eran flirteos, formas de cortejar a una dama ¿entendiste? Y por cierto a mí jamás me trataste así ¿tenías que salir con esto justo ahora? —le cuestionó su actitud con cierta rabia, había confiado en la clase de actuar del muchacho pero se había descuidado. En realidad no conocía al joven, en cierta forma estaba enojada más con ella misma, no con Link.

Bajo la ropa de Link su cola se agitó, ansiosa, el joven reparó en la clase de humor de su señora, no sólo era enojo, era vergüenza y cansancio.

—Lo siento —se disculpó nervioso —pero hasta los lobos sabemos del protocolo hacía nuestros líderes, pero yo, cómo persona, no sé interactuar con los demás, me disculpo por mi actitud que delata mi ignorancia, prometo esforzarme más.

Zelda sonrió cansada pero la idea de los lobos sabiendo costumbres se le hizo una imagen graciosa… así que hasta los lobos sabían de líderes…

Ya no estaba enojada o avergonzada, así más tranquila ambos se dirigieron a la posada.

Habían sido tres días en los que ganaron más de once mil rupias y otras trescientas monedas de oro que valían al cambio siete mil rupias, en cierta manera tenían el dinero para comprar tierras y trabajarlas, o para apoyar financieramente varias guerrillas.

Sin embargo eso sólo era especulación, ¿Cuál era el verdadero panorama de la guerra de más de veinte años en Hyrule?

Dentro de poco empezaría su verdadero viaje ¿Qué les esperaría de ahora en adelante?

Así con esa pregunta en mente se acostó la princesa de un reino desolado.

Un reino que al final de aquellos dos lustros la gente llamaba vulgarmente cómo el Reino de los Pordioseros.

* * *

….-….-….-….-….-….

_The Legend of Zelda™© 1986-2014 Nintendo. __All rights reserved._

_Historia sin ánimo de lucro…_

….-….-….-….-….-….


	6. La Chica Imposible-Nota del cap anterior

_**Aquí la Chica Imposible.**_

Esta es la primera nota de autor ¿Ya era hora no?

Bueno antes que nada, gracias por soportar mi silencio, para ser honesta no iba a escribir una nota de autor hasta el final de la primera parte pero creo que estando ya en la mitad de esta es una buena idea.

Vale, antes que nada quería hablar un poco de la geografía, sé que muchos se confundieron cuando puse países sacados de mi imaginación pero es en parte para sentirme más cómoda hablando del viaje de nuestros protagonistas.

Tengo un mapa, un mapa vulgar y estúpido creado en paint, si alguien lo quiere avísenme, se los paso, es solo una imagen pero es tan vergonzosa que prefiero no publicarla…

El Imperio de Di Hayse es un reflejo de la Europa Medieval, no soy experta y todo lo que sé es que en países como Francia o Inglaterra si no dejabas ver tu pasaporte no te dejaban entrar a la ciudad tan fácilmente, el concepto de pasaporte también era distinto, puedo poner de ejemplo _Los miserables _cuando Jean Valjean sale de la prisión y su pasaporte es de color amarillo (o no me acuerdo qué), que indicaba que era un criminal peligroso…

Dato curioso, el nombre de Di Hayse lo saqué de una novela que leí recientemente titulada **"El Juramento"**

Por cierto el título de **"The saints are coming"** (que voy a cambiar a español por cierto) y el de **"Antes de la lobotomía" **son el título de dos canciones de Green Day

Otra cosa, el romance será algo lento, por una parte me parece justo decirlo, no quiero que se emocionen con la reacción que tuvo Zelda con su lobito, apenas estaba introduciendo la principal trama y la actitud de nuestros dos protagonistas: Link tiene cierto complejo expresado en el capítulo 4, y la otra muchacha tiene otras cosas en la cabeza, y por otra parte en cierto modo apenas ambos se despiden de su vida de infancia, ha sido para ambos la hora de crecer… todavía no, en serio todavía no… lo sé… soy mala (insertar risa maléfica de película antigua)

Algo más, sé que voy medio lento, sin embargo estos cinco primeros capítulos son para que Zelda y Link se den a conocer, no solo entre ellos sino también entre ustedes los lectores, en el futuro este fic dará altos y bajos, pero por el momento simplemente estoy intentado que su relación sea "creíble" por así decir.

También quería pedirles a los anónimos que se pasen por mi perfil para que encuentren mi correo y mi Facebook para ponernos en contacto, no saben las ganas que siempre me dejan por querer hablar con ustedes, pero el servicio de FF desgraciadamente no funciona así —algo muy triste si me preguntan—

Les agradezco de corazón que me lean y comenten, me gusta mucho conocer gente nueva de esta forma.

Como siempre la siguiente actualización la siguiente semana, sin falta, de hecho ya tengo la primera parte casi completa…

Hablando de eso los capítulos se están haciendo más extensos referente a escritura, por lo que sí en algún momento se sienten más cómodos con un capítulo cada dos semanas o si sigo así... bueno, háganmelo saber…

Por último quiero decir algo importante…

…

¡Muchos ósculos de chocolate!

Bye.


	7. Más allá del límite

.:.

_Parte I_

* * *

—**Capítulo Seis—**

**Más allá del límite**

No había luna, sólo estrellas en el cielo sin fin.

Se escuchaban las pisadas de un ser ajeno a las leyes comunes de la naturaleza y una respiración errática espeluznante. La criatura se encontraba huyendo cómo podía pero la herida era realmente molesta.

A lo lejos se escuchaban los cascos de caballos.

El lobo se encontraba seriamente herido y manaba sangre desde su pata trasera derecha pero aun así se detuvo tan pronto divisó el final del puente que se encontraba recorriendo volviendo la cara contra sus detractores.

En su lomo una joven hylian de cabellos castaños preparó un arco que llevaba encima, recargó con una flecha.

Apuntó y disparó.

* * *

….-….-….-….-….-….

* * *

Días antes la princesa y el lobo aún se encontraban en el Sacro Imperio de Di Hayse.

Ambos se encontraban en una buena posada en la Ciudad Toro, a pesar de tener el suficiente dinero para que cada quién tuviera su propia habitación al final optaron por estar juntos para poder discutir placenteramente sus ideas de viaje.

El joven, mitad hylian, mitad lobo, quería en lo posible viajar en lo profundo de la noche y su joven ama pensaba de igual manera, ya que la contraparte animal del muchacho resaltaba mucho más que la cola y orejas que poseía.

Mirando los mapas que tenían como punto de referencia decidieron que en lo mayor posible evitarían las carreteras serpenteadas, y aprovechando la resistencia casi infinita del lobo cruzarían derecho y sin tantos paros más que los días para descansar en los bosques o montañas alejadas de la civilización y emprender una vez más el viaje en la tarde-noche.

Se dieron cuenta que la probabilidad de ser vistos era posiblemente más alta de lo que les gustaría, pero no tenían opción, ya habían vendido su yegua a un rico mercader y también ambos estaban seguros de que opción más rápida no había a menos que encontraran la manera de sacar alas y volar el cielo azul.

—Podemos desviarnos un poco al norte, de esa manera encontraremos más fácilmente bosques para no llamar tu atención de lobo en las noches de luna llena. —la joven princesa veía los mapas analizándolos cuidadosamente en señas de aberturas a la guardia nacional e imperial.

—También sería lo mismo al sur, es más corto el camino hacia la capital de Calatia.

—No creo que sea buena idea, tendrías que vértelas con el Cañón Muerto y debo de admitir que ese sería un salto demasiado difícil, incluso para ti, y el único punto en que la distancia no es muy grande es justo en el punto de control de la guardia.

—Pero podemos entregar nuestra documentación ¿No es verdad? —preguntó refiriéndose al milagroso papeleo falso y creíble que poseía Zelda.

—Bueno, sí, pero… siempre tengo miedo que descubran que es falsa, a pesar de que la firma y el sello no lo son.

Se quedaron callados evaluando las posibilidades y los contras y pros de cada ruta. De la nada tenían montañas, cañones, riscos y bosques infestados de malicia y maldiciones así como de criaturas mágicas belicosas y peligrosas antes de llegar a Calatia.

—¿No quieres salir un rato? —le preguntó Zelda a su compañero lobo.

—¿Ahora? —le cuestionó, pues dentro de nada amanecería.

Habían llevado toda la noche discutiendo y haciendo planes, además ella se preparaba para llevar a cabo una vida nocturna, era esencial para que en plena noche no se dejara llevar por el sueño y soltara el pelaje de Link mientras él llevaba una velocidad increíblemente rápida.

—Bueno entonces ven aquí —le pidió la muchacha hylian señalando el espacio libre que dejaba en su cama, invitándole a sentarse junto a ella.

El lobo al principio no entendió, pero aceptó levantándose y sentándose en el lugar indicado, en cierta manera ya habían estado juntos muchas veces de esa forma; tan cerca, mientras él la cubría con su pelaje en las noches de campo libre, pero esa era la primera vez en su forma humana.

Repentinamente Zelda extendió su mano y lo comenzó a acariciar, sus orejas en específico, el repentino acto levantó una vez más el sentido animal de Link cuya cola se agitaba mostrando su extraña felicidad, pero no duró mucho, pues inmediatamente reaccionó como hombre y se levantó aturdido de la cama.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó él entre apenado y aturdido, con la cara roja.

Zelda solo pudo echarse a reír cómo loca.

—¡Lo siento! —Se disculpó entre risas —pero hace mucho que quería hacer eso —le explicó aun riéndose.

—Din, Nayru y Farore —exclamó suspirando —espero que este satisfecha —su tono de voz se hallaba entre la pena y alivio, sus orejas se encontraban alicaídas y su cola estaba también. Era cómo un niño que no entendía los caprichos de una dama.

Finalmente ambos se calmaron, Zelda simplemente tenía una sonrisa astuta en su rostro y Link por su parte se sentó enfrente de ella en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas.

—Por el momento creo que ir en dirección al sur cómo tú dices, será cosa de arriesgarnos —aceptó Zelda.

—Lo que me recuerda, ¿Puede decirme de dónde sacó tantos papeles en blanco firmados y sellados por el propio Rey de Holdrum?

—Ah… eso… —su tono de voz dejaba ver que era un tema bastante apático, al menos para ella.

—¿Es algo malo?

—Verás, yo nací y viví hasta los dos años en Hyrule, —empezó a explicarle mientras veía a otro lado perdida en sus pensamientos —después me sacaron de ahí junto a mi Nana, Imaria, era una anciana ya muy entrada en años. A pesar de que se quedó ciega aún antes de que yo naciera eso jamás fue un impedimento para ocuparse de una criatura como yo, que todavía no sabía nada más que caminar y comer.

»Ella anteriormente había trabajado en la Guardia Real y debido a su gran eficacia confiaron que a pesar de su edad y su condición de invidente ella podría protegerme y explicarme quien era yo, cuando se cumpliera la edad prevista para entregarme la última voluntad de mi padre y revelarme que era la princesa de un reino en llamas.

»Te podrá parecer muy trillado, pero es la verdad, Ima, como la llamaba yo, no parecía que fuera ciega, caminaba como una persona normal, sabía cuándo alguien estaba a sus espaldas, sabía dónde estaba cada objeto sin preguntar siquiera. Cuando me dijo la verdad de mi origen, quienes eran mis padres y me entregó la carta ella no dejó que me hundiera en la rabia, fue ella quien me sugirió no destruir la carta y esperar hasta que me hiciera mayor de edad.

»Sin embargo cuando yo tenía diecisiete de la nada se enfermó, y en su lecho de muerte le di finalmente mi decisión, aquella que había pensado durante una semana, ella me sonrió y me entregó una llave de un baúl, el único baúl en el que jamás pude husmear porque estaba protegido, no sólo por una cerradura corriente, sino por magia de alto nivel. Me dijo que lo que estaba ahí me ayudaría al menos un poco en mi viaje.

»Cuando finalmente las Diosas se la llevaron abrí el baúl y pude observar que eran mis verdaderos papeles de nacimiento, papeles en blanco que llevaban la firma y sello del Rey de Holdrum, varios mapas, una brújula y un catalejo, además tenía esto…

La muchacha entonces hurgó entre sus ropas y mostró un camafeo ovalado. Era de plata y en él se encontraban grabados con gran finura y detalle el emblema de un ojo llorando una sola lágrima.

—Aún no sé para qué sirve, pero lo llevo conmigo. —concluyó con un suspiro.

—¿Por qué se quedó ciega? —preguntó Link.

—No lo sé, siempre que se lo pregunté ella me evadía con otras preguntas. Al final jamás me enteré, pero estoy segura de que se llevó muchas cosas a la tumba, después de todo, yo tampoco puedo entender cómo pudo obtener esos papeles…

—Ya lo creo, le quiero preguntar algo más, —se quedó un momento callado, esperando a que su señora asintiera, permitiendo así la pregunta —por lo que acabo de escuchar tal parece que nadie de las personas con las que vivía y trabajaba sabía que era de la realeza ¿Me equivoco?

—No, no te equivocas, —le respondió con un suspiro, recordando varias cosas —es tal y como tú lo piensas, nadie más, ni siquiera el patrón sabía que era de noble cuna, de hecho durante quince años creí que mi apellido era "Fray"

—¿Fray? Qué curioso, jamás había escuchado un nombre cómo ese —reflexionó en voz alta.

—Pues ya puestos yo jamás había escuchado "Link" —le replicó ella jugueteando.

Ambos sonrieron y el sol, que apenas salía, se coló por la ventana iluminándolos a ambos.

* * *

….-….-….-….-….-….

* * *

Durmieron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, hasta que el reloj de la ciudad marcó las seis ellos finalmente se levantaron y desperezaron y fue cuando finalmente salieron a estirarse y a cenar.

Era fin de semana, y la ciudad se encontraba resplandeciente, Zelda iba abrazada del brazo de Link y el muchacho sonreía indulgentemente atrapando momentáneamente la mirada de alguna que otra jovencita.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza, refulgente y jolgoriosa, la música de los trovadores comenzó y en medio de toda esa euforia los jóvenes olvidaron mientras tanto su viaje y se unieron al baile grupal de toda la ciudad.

Bailaron, comieron, bebieron y se divirtieron cayendo en la cuenta de que posiblemente era la última vez que sería así en largo tiempo, ninguno de los dos lo mencionó, pero en el fondo lo sabían.

Estaban dispuestos a llevarse toda la noche despiertos por lo que iban de aquí para allá sin más propósito que el de mirar la ciudad, metiéndose en cada calle y en cada rincón de piedra, de vez en cuando, Link le advertía sobre personas mal intencionadas gracias a su gran oído, también acerca de otras parejas que se encontraban en su propio mundo y así evitaron toparse con incomodidades.

Finalmente llegaron al mercado, ya era medianoche, pero al ser fin de semana y al tenar una gran fiesta que se había programado conforme la marcha, seguía abierto, en especial los puestos de comida y dulces, pero el establecimiento que más destacaba era sin lugar a dudas el de las armas.

Ambos se acercaron curiosos, ya conocían al joven hombre que atendía, pues le habían vendido la armadura incompleta y algunas armas más que habían poseído entre el antiguo tesoro de una pandilla de ladrones, pero había algo que les llamó la atención; un arco. Lo llamativo era el color, era un blanco impoluto y puro y la cuerda era de alta calidad.

Zelda lo tomó entre sus manos, y se sorprendió de lo pesado que era comparado a los demás arcos que había tenido entre sus manos en el pasado, ya que su antiguo jefe era un gran cazador. Tampoco era que pesara una tonelada, o que fuera más grande y gordo, de hecho era delgado, aun así tenía el peso justo para poder tenerlo todo el día tras la espalda sin complicaciones.

—Cuesta seis mil rupias. —advirtió entonces el vendedor.

—¡¿Qué?! —ella casi gritó del susto por tal exorbitante precio.

Ya que usualmente los arcos de buena calidad costaban setecientas rupias a lo menos.

—Se lo dejaba más barato pero en realidad cuesta seis mil quinientas ¿Sabe por qué? —se detuvo sin esperar a que la joven siquiera preguntara —porque este arco está hecho de los huesos de una criatura difícil de cazar; un Dodongo.

—¿Esa criatura que vive cerca de las montañas y zonas volcánicas? —preguntó ella aun viendo el arco, dándose cuenta que llevaba grabados de flores silvestres. —¿No se supone que hay un nido a un día de aquí?

—Así es, sin embargo como puede advertir por aquí cerca no hay muchos mercenarios o guerreros, las personas que se acercan a ellos son más bien escasas pero lo más importante —y ahí se detuvo un momento dejando ver que venía la parte más trascendental —es que la persona a cargo de darle forma puede tardar un año o año y medio, todo depende de la calidad de grabado y tallado. Además cuenta con un hechizo duradero contra el desgaste en la cuerda, por lo que jamás va a fallar. Este arco solo llevo de manufacturación cinco meses, pero aun así es resistente —explicó orgulloso de su propia mercancía.

—Viéndolo de esa forma —opinó Link admirando también el arco —realmente vale su precio.

—Sí lo sé, pero ¿A ti que te parece? —La joven hylian sopesaba la idea de comprárselo y no veía porque negarse.

Por su parte Link tenía una espada de buena calidad y Zelda una daga, ambas en caso de que les atacaran en su viaje, pero ningún arco, la princesa podía admitir sin error alguno que sabía usarlos, que podía usarlo, a pesar de su aparente inexperiencia.

—Yo creo… —el chico lobo también sopesaba la idea de tener el arco, ya que parecía una buena idea e inversión. —Creo que no hay razón para negarnos.

* * *

….-….-….-….-….-….

* * *

Ya eran cerca de las 6 de la mañana, en breve la nueva jornada empezaría, pero la muchacha y el lobo aún no dormían, se habían alejado a la parte más abandonada de la ciudad y había comenzado a utilizar y a practicar el arco.

Durante cinco horas seguidas Zelda había intentado acostumbrarse al arco, sabía que no sería posible hacer algo cómo eso de la noche a la mañana pero se empezaba por la práctica.

Como diana había escogido un barril abandonado encima de una pila de ladrillos rojos viejos, hasta el momento solo alguna decena de flechas había siquiera acertado al blanco: el centro del barril.

El peso extra del arco, el hecho de que fuera de noche y el tener tan cerca del blanco a su sirviente Link definitivamente eran un reto más que asumir en ese extraño entrenamiento.

—¿Te parece bien que partamos mañana? —le preguntó la princesa a su lobo mientras recargaba una nueva flecha.

—No veo porqué no. Después de todo; la luna se encuentra ya oculta y recorrer el camino no será difícil, es decir que aún si alguien se topa en el camino no podrá estar seguro de que soy un animal inexistente. —al lado del barril que usaba la joven cómo diana, el chico lobo se encontraba tranquilamente sentado acariciando su gran cola de lobo y quitándole ocasionalmente alguna pulga.

—A la velocidad que corres seguramente seamos capaces de llegar a la capital de Calatia en una o dos semanas a lo mucho —Zelda estaba distraída, apuntando, la luz matutina se encontraba ya más clara.

Disparó.

No dio en el blanco, en lugar de eso se había desviado y le hubiera dado al joven lobo de no ser por su gran capacidad de reflejo.

Había atrapado la flecha en pleno vuelo, a unos centímetros de su frente.

Él, inmutable, se levantó de su lugar devolviendo la flecha a su señora. Ella en cambio notaba como un violento rubor poblaba por toda su cara.

—Tal vez deba de poner más atención —le advirtió juguetón Link, él no veía tan grave que casi le hubiera acertado, de hecho lo veía por el lado cómico.

* * *

….-….-….-….-….-….

* * *

En cuanto apareció la mañana ellos volvieron a la posada para dormir y llevar a cabo el viaje formalmente en esa misma tarde.

Tuvo un sueño, en el, miles de gotas brillantes y resplandecientes caían a su alrededor sin que una sola de ellas la tocara. Extendió la mano y atrapó una, al verla con más atención se dio cuenta de que era una rupia dorada, alzó la vista y se encontró con un hombre que jamás había visto en su vida, su rostro era curtido y bronceado, lleno de arrugas que desagradaron a Zelda sin saber bien porque, vestía una coraza plateada característica de los soldados del Imperio Di Hayse, su pelo negro se dejaba ver por debajo del casco y sus ojos marrones dejaban entrever un brillo de malicia y desvergüenza.

.

Despertó bañada en sudor y respirando entrecortadamente. El sueño había sido demasiado fuerte, demasiado real viendo para todos lados con la escasa luz del atardecer pudo ver a Link postrado ante su cama con una cara llena de preocupación y congoja.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó realmente preocupado. Ni siquiera le había importado el usar un tono formal con ella.

Zelda, aún aturdida, pudo asentir con la cabeza e indicarle que solamente había tenido un mal sueño.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó ella finalmente con una mano en la cabeza intentando despejarse.

—Son casi las cinco de la tarde.

—Deberíamos de salir ya, cenar algo y finalmente irnos —dijo con voz ronca mientras se levantaba de la cama. —No es bueno que nos quedemos aquí, la luna sigue oculta pero no será así para siempre.

—De acuerdo, tiene razón, pero no se fuerce, la noche puede ser traicionera.

—Concuerdo, pero solo quiero comer.

* * *

….-….-….-….-….-….

* * *

Salieron finalmente de la posada Link llevaba en la espalda una gran maleta en la que transportaban los ocho volúmenes de libros, Zelda en cambio llevaba su morral en el que tenía dinero, sus papeles y mapas, así como unas mantas. Además de que iba armada con la espada de Link en su cadera y el arco de hueso, ambos ocultos gracias a una capa. Link en cambio seguía vestido elegantemente con su traje azul.

Cenaron abundantemente pero evitaron la cerveza o cualquier tipo de alcohol, ya que sabían que eso podría adormilarlos y en consecuencia podrían pasar irregularidades en el camino poco deseadas.

Tan pronto la primera estrella apareció en el firmamento, ambos, princesa y lobo, salieron de la ciudad Toro e inmediatamente después de que el sol se ocultó Link se desnudó y se convirtió en lobo, agazapándose en el suelo para que ella subiera a su espalda. Zelda por su parte llevó la mochila que tenía los libros, no necesitaba cargarla en su espalda, si la acomodaba en su pecho el peso se recargaba en la espalda de Link.

Una vez bien colocada en el lomo del lobo este se levantó, aulló al cielo sin luna y comenzó a correr.

* * *

….-….-….-….-….-….

* * *

Fue un infierno. O un desastre. Como sea, la primera jornada fue, por supuesto la más dura y difícil de soportar.

Por una parte estaba la princesa que atenazada por el dolor de sus manos sujetas firmemente a Link, además de que sus oídos vibraban y no podía abrir libremente los ojos, no por miedo, sino porque escocía dejarlos abiertos con el viento frío que se formaba a su alrededor

Y por otra parte estaba Link, hasta esa noche el jamás había puesto al límite sus capacidades, su fuerza y su rapidez, no era cansancio, lo que el sufría era parecido al dolor, tampoco era un dolor abundante pero conforme iban recorriendo el camino ese dolor constante se convirtió en una traba mental. Algo parecido a tener en tu cabeza una canción que odias pero que simplemente no te la puedes sacar.

Pero nada de eso lo detuvo, durante alrededor de ocho horas siguieron así.

Sin embargo pronto los gallos a su alrededor comenzaron a cantar y a lo lejos Link divisó una aldea, en el momento justo en que los primeros indicios del amanecer llegaban el lobo alcanzó la aldea y se transformó inmediatamente en humano, Zelda cayó de rodillas y abriendo los ojos finalmente le pasó la ropa a su sirviente, Link se vistió colocando todas las cosas en su lugar, incluyendo su turbante, tan rápidamente que Zelda ni siquiera pudo ver su desnudez.

Estaban tan agotados, más mentalmente que físicamente, que casi caen derrumbados en la entrada a la aldea, pero hacer eso solo les acarrearía problemas, así que simplemente entraron a la aldea y buscaron la posada.

Para su mala suerte estaba cerrado, así que dispuestos a esperar se sentaron en la entrada, Link se durmió enseguida pero Zelda pronto se estabilizó y pudo vigilar sus cosas y a su sirviente.

* * *

….-….-….-….-….-….

* * *

Link entre sueños, apreció un olor agradable, era leche y miel combinado con la esencia humana femenina, era el olor de Zelda, abrió los ojos lentamente para darse cuenta, con cierta sorpresa, de que estaba acostado en una cama junto con ella.

Su primera reacción fue la sorpresa, ya que como parte animal que poseía siempre estaba alerta, no importaba el grado de inconciencia en que estuviera sumido, así que en el momento en que ella le había llevado a la habitación era suficiente para despertarse.

Su segunda reacción fue la vergüenza, ella estaba tan cerca y tan profundamente dormida que él no supo que hacer sino quedársele contemplando, además estaba apoyada en su brazo, utilizándolo de almohada de tal manera que si no era cuidadoso al levantarse podría despertarla.

De todos modos lo intentó, con lentitud y con cuidado, al lograr su cometido, con silencio salió de la habitación. La posada por dentro era limpia y cálida además de amplia, y de un blanco impoluto, era una buena posada.

—Hey, señor dormilón. —saludó una voz desconocida para él.

El origen del saludo era un joven, posiblemente de unos veinticinco, era alto y castaño, vestía elegantemente y sus ojos negros resplandecían con un brillo inteligente pero juguetón.

—Supongo que seguirás dormido ¿O no puedes hablar? —continuó el joven con un tono de voz divertido.

—No, estoy despierto —respondió Link finalmente sin captar el sarcasmo —¿Quién es usted?

—¿Yo? Bueno yo soy el dueño de este lugar, yo soy el que ayudó a tu novia a llevarte a la habitación, yo me llamo George Ludovic, anfitrión, cocinero, recepcionista, camarero y plomero de este lugar, además de vez en cuando también soy enfermero y granjero —respondió con una sonrisa mientras hacía una reverencia floreada para Link.

Link, algo descolocado por no poder seguirle el ritmo apropiadamente, sonrió incómodamente y se rascó la cabeza intentando ponerle algún sentido a la forma de ser de aquél peculiar joven.

Link había crecido sin el sentido del humor, no le veía los pies o la cabeza a un chiste contado, o al sarcasmo… comprendía las metáforas hasta cierto punto, pero toda su vida había crecido entre el régimen estricto de una manada de lobos y los traviesos duendes, por lo que podía reír con las situaciones dadas pero un chiste jamás.

Pero podía afirmar con seguridad de que George Ludovic no tenía malas intenciones.

En medio del silencio incómodo que el propio Link había creado por su falta de respuesta se escuchó el rugir de su estómago, él de inmediato se sonrojó.

Ludovic sonrió y lo dirigió a la cocina.

—Por cierto esta es la primera vez en toda mi vida que veo a un par de viajeros viajar por la noche y descansar por el día ¿Por qué? —preguntó Ludovic mientras le servía su comida en la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Por qué? Bueno eso es… —se detuvo un momento buscando una excusa racional y creíble al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la mesa —es porque ella sufre de una enfermedad relacionada con el sol, escuchamos que en Calatia existe un hechicero que nos puede ayudar.

—¿En serio? ¡¿No será una maldición o algo así?!

—No sé… por eso queremos dirigirnos rápidamente hacía allá. —respondió seriamente intentando hacer sonar su mentira creíble.

—Pero de todos modos eres un tipo afortunado… —soltó sonriendo Ludovic.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tienes a tu lado a una joven tan bella, amigo si tuviera que decirlo es que te tengo celos, en mi vida jamás vi tal belleza como la de ella, es difícil de creer que sea de la plebe…

—Sí… he sido afortunado… —respondió distraído.

En ambos sentidos ella y él habían sido afortunados… y eso era suficiente para esbozar una sonrisa.

* * *

….-….-….-….-….-….

* * *

Más tarde Zelda despertó, entre los halagos de Ludovic y las sonrisas condescendientes de Link ella no pudo más que cenar entre sonrojos y risas.

Salieron de nuevo en el ocaso y Ludovic los despidió en la salida del pueblo, una vez más llegada bien la noche oscura Link se quitó la ropa y se volvió a convertir en lobo, la chica subió a su lomo y se aferró a su pelaje.

Esta vez el lobo comenzó corriendo lento y una vez entrado en calor fue más rápido. Conforme fue pasando la noche llevaron mejor la carrera que la primera vez, en su fuero interno Zelda pensó que llegaría el día en que disfrutaría ir encima de Link.

Cuando llegó el amanecer no habían distinguido pueblo, aldea, rancho o ciudad alguna, por lo que se ocultaron en el bosque que tenían al lado del camino, estaban cansados, pero no tanto como la primera vez. Acamparon, durmieron y llegado el ocaso despertaron para comer el pan seco, acompañarlo con una avena que en vez de leche tenía agua y revisar el mapa.

Ya habían recorrido al menos gran parte del recorrido, si seguían en el camino que los llevaba al Cañón Muerte estarían en Calatia para pasado mañana.

Con ese sentimiento de gratificación el chico se transformó una vez más en lobo y la princesa se acomodó nuevamente en su lomo para la siguiente carrera.

* * *

….-….-….-….-….-….

* * *

La tercera noche fue igual de fácil que llevar, y siguiendo el patrón de los últimos días descansaron durante el día. Esa mañana, cómo la noche anterior, no habían encontrado algún lugar para descansar en una cama. Sin embargo tampoco les urgía, Link en su forma de lobo valía tanto como veinte colchones juntos.

* * *

….-….-….-….-….-….

* * *

Tuvo un sueño, en el, miles de gotas brillantes y resplandecientes caían a su alrededor sin que una sola de ellas la tocara. Extendió la mano y atrapó una, al verla con más atención se dio cuenta de que era una rupia dorada, alzó la vista y se encontró con el mismo hombre del otro sueño, sus ojos marrones dejaban entrever su brillo de malicia y desvergüenza.

Zelda retrocedió para chocar contra alguien.

Esa persona era Link quien dejaba entrever una boca con unos colmillos amenazadores.

Sin embargo el hombre no se inmutó, lamiéndose los labios se acercó a la chica.

.

Se despertó… era ese sueño otra vez pero esta ocasión tenía a Link…

Tal y como la primera vez del sueño despertó con nausea y asco, además de que la cabeza le dolía levemente.

Link, que se encontraba acurrucado contra ella en su forma de lobo se empezaba a despertar, el tenerlo corriendo durante cada noche hacía que se agotara, pero no de forma extenuante, gracias a las Diosas esto hacía que durmieran mejor en el día.

Debido a que las náuseas cedieron rápidamente Zelda puso el fuego para la cena rápidamente, mientras que Link seguía acostado, no se lo recriminaba, él era quien soportaba la carrera, no ella.

Se sintió mal al recabar ese hecho, en cierta forma Link era bastante noble e inteligente como para ser un simple sirviente de ella, y se sintió más mal al constatar que ella era simplemente una niña que no sabía nada más que su pasado, no sabía qué pasaría si llegaban a encontrar el pueblo de las sombras, no sabía cómo luchar en la guerra, no sabía hablar con diplomacia…

Desde los tres años hasta su edad actual ella simplemente había sido una sirvienta de la casa, una cenicienta bien acomodada, sabía cómo tratar heridas comunes, sabía cocinar, sabía cuándo era propicio cuidar las plantas del jardín, sabía leñar, sabía cosas de la vida diaria, no sabía nada de la guerra…

Tenía miedo, tenía bastante miedo y sin embargo por su voluntad presentó su renuncia y emprendió un viaje en busca de una quimera de una ilusión…

¿Era una buena decisión la que había tomado?

Posiblemente no.

Pero había algo que sí tenía claro.

Y era como había dicho Link… si su sola presencia ayudaba a terminar la guerra y con ello el sufrimiento de la gente de una nación, ya fuera para bien o para mal, ella iría.

* * *

….-….-….-….-….-….

* * *

Llegó la noche y con ello el último tramo de camino antes de llegar a Calatia, tan pronto divisaron a lo lejos las antorchas de la guardia que dejaba pasar Link se transformó nuevamente en hombre, se vistió y llevó la mochila de los libros.

—Oye Link —comenzó Zelda.

—¿Diga?

—¿Me seguirás apoyando aun si soy una inútil? —preguntó la chica con un tono de voz muy bajo, pero que el lobo pudo entender.

—¿Usted una inútil? No lo creo, pienso que más bien yo soy el inútil aquí… —argumentó Link con un tono serio.

Zelda se detuvo. Incapaz de digerir ese comentario, el muchacho lobo lo había soltado casualmente, pero era en verdad lo que él sentía.

Link también se detuvo después de unos cuantos pasos, viendo una confusión sombría en el rostro de la hylian, comprendía que ella dudara de sí misma, pero para su sorpresa descubrió un sentimiento humano que jamás había tenido la desdicha de sentir: decepción.

Jamás lo habría imaginado, por alguna razón ese sentimiento fue como una un trago amargo y fue más horrible la sensación después de tragárselo, era otro sentimiento, uno al que no podía darle nombre; otra cosa que no sabía cómo humano o persona o hylian… pero eso era culpa.

—Me quiero explicar, —continuó él con voz seria profunda, si su señora tenía dudas él intentaría responderlas —me refiero a que no sé nada de los humanos o hylianos, no sé nada acerca de mi otra parte… no sé nada de lo que usted sabe, y eso puede hacer que las cosas se compliquen en un futuro, agarré una espada pero no sé manejarla, me ofrecí como su siervo pero en cambio usted me ha ayudado más que yo a usted, desearía, de ser posible, haber nacido _entero._

—No me veas de ese modo…

—Y sin embargo —replicó él —usted también me vio del mismo modo…

—Así es, lo admito y con ello mi error…

Link adoptó una sonrisa comprensiva, él también tenía parte de la culpa. Pues habiendo ya hablado de sus pasados, sólo Zelda había expuesto algunos de sus sentimientos, pero él no y comprendió que eso dejaba en él una imagen de falsa seguridad, sí en efecto, tenía sentimientos de contradicción, y de baja autoestima pero jamás los expuso y la chica lo vio fuerte y seguro.

—Podemos decir que nos parecemos… —sonrió Zelda mejorando un poco su humor.

—Creo que tiene razón, hasta ahora ambos estábamos en un nido de crías —dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella —ha llegado la hora de volar y al cielo poco le importa si nos caemos, pero hay algo de lo que estoy seguro —y tomó su mano —yo con mucho gusto seguiré a su lado el tiempo que sea necesario…

—¿Hasta que tu matrimonio nos separe? —preguntó haciendo un chiste.

—Hasta que mi matrimonio nos separe —afirmó él sin saber que era un chiste.

* * *

….-….-….-….-….-….

* * *

Básicamente eran las tres de la madrugada cuando llegaron al punto de control del Cañón Muerte, por lo que no le sorprendió para nada a la muchacha que solo había una decena de soldados en vez de la veintena que siempre había cuando era pleno día, ya que de este modo pasaban a la gente con mayor rapidez.

De modo habitual siguieron avanzando, pero metros antes de llegar Link titubeó un momento oliendo algo familiar. Entonces reconoció dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

Uno: ese olor era cerveza.

Dos: El peligro.

Sin aviso alguno Link agarró bruscamente el brazo de la princesa y la apartó para que se posicionara atrás de él.

—Mi señora le voy a pedir algo que le podrá parecer extraño, irritante y molesto pero sepa que es por nuestra seguridad. —la voz de Link era seria.

—Adelante. —la chica simplemente se encontraba dudosa del estado de ánimo de Link, pero algo le decía que no era buena idea empezar a preguntar.

—Lleve usted los libros. No me pregunte porqué ahora pero llévelos.

Lo hizo, confiaba en el juicio de Link, al principio iba a llevar la mochila en la espalda, pero de nuevo Link intervino y le pidió que se la llevara en la espalda.

Se acercaron más al puesto de avanzada, que consistía en dos cabañas y enfrente de ellos se encontraba el enorme puente, todo el lugar se encontraba lleno de antorchas y por lo tanto la iluminación era bastante buena aún para ser plena madrugada.

Al ya estar tan cerca del puesto lleno de antorchas y de la guardia, los soldados pudieron percibir a Link pero no a la chica que se ocultaba detrás de su cuerpo, sin embargo sí vieron una melena castaña larga y preciosa como una joya de otoño.

Zelda asomó la cabeza por el costado de Link.

Se le heló la sangre.

Su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad.

* * *

….-….-….-….-….-….

* * *

El hombre frente a ellos era justo como lo había soñado, y aura poco fiable a su alrededor era más tangible en la vida real.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno… parece que esta vez son dos jóvenes tortolitos —exclamó el soldado con una voz demasiado gruesa para su edad. —o tal vez son sirvientes que escaparon de sus respectivos dueños… para llegar a cruzar un lugar tan peligroso como este en plena noche.

A su alrededor los soldados murmuraban y sacaban sonrisas que transmitían muy poca confianza.

—Lo sentimos, es mejor para nosotros viajar en la noche —el tono de voz de Link no delataba gran sentimiento, pero a oídos de Zelda que le conocía un poco pudo notar la tensión originada en el comentario.

—Oh vaya y al parecer tu compañerita es demasiado hermosa para ser cualquier campirana… —continuó el hombre con un tono de voz aún más desagradable.

Sus ojos se toparon y en ellos pudo ver la malicia y desvergüenza del sueño, Zelda se encogió y buscó la daga que traía consigo. Por su parte Link también estaba en una posición más tensa y a la defensiva, ese hombre no era de fiar, en lo absoluto.

—De acuerdo —siguió el soldado, que posiblemente era el capitán de la topa, con un tono de voz satírico —aquí para pasar no se necesitan papeles, simplemente con doscientas rupias es necesario.

Era obvio que aquella avanzada era corrupta y se aprovechaban de los viajeros, sin embargo lo que menos necesitaban era una reyerta y ambos se dispusieron a pagar.

Link con un gesto de la mano le pidió el monedero a Zelda y ella se lo pasó con gusto, lo que menos quería era estar frente a frente con ese soldado.

El muchacho tan pronto tuvo la bolsita de cuero llena de rupias sacó una dorada, de las que valían doscientas y se la entregó al capitán.

Tan pronto como esa rupia se encontró entre sus manos los soldados les dejaron pasar, el capitán en cambio esbozó una sonrisa que desagrado a Link y en un gesto de protección abrazó a Zelda por el hombro mientras se dirigían al puente.

El Cañón Muerte tenía de altura por lo menos tres kilómetros y de ancho trescientos metros, pero estos respectivos datos variaba en todo el lugar, de haber sido de día ambos viajeros se hubieran topado con la misma visión bajo sus pies: la oscuridad.

De la nada sin previo aviso, el capitán sacó su espada y se dirigió contra Link, él lo esquivó y gruñó contra su agresor.

Zelda en cambio con el peso extra de las cosas que cargaba no se podía mover. Pero gritó el nombre del muchacho.

Sin embargo Link se posicionó justo delante de ella, aunque era buena idea sacar su espada no lo hizo.

El capitán una vez más atacó con su espada pero esta vez en dirección a sus piernas.

Debido a que al mismo tiempo protegía a Zelda esta vez Link no tuvo tanto espacio para defenderse y la embestida de la espada alcanzó su pierna derecha.

Sin embargo no se movió o hizo algo para defenderse más, el capitán se carcajeó desagradablemente y atrás de él otros cinco soldados a pie y otros cinco más a caballo estaban listos para darles a la caza.

Sin embargo se detuvieron por un instante antes de atacar.

Los ojos de ese chico brillaban con un color dorado fantasmal.

Entonces ocurrió.

Primero fue la boca, que sacó unos impresionantes colmillos y poco a poco un hocico.

Después fue la cola y las orejas, que se habían librado de su encarcelamiento en la ropa…

Por un momento los soldados dudaron. Pero al final la codicia del capitán pudo más.

"_¡Ah! ¿Qué no me darían por un demonio humano?" _pensó…

—¡A por ellos!

Entonces el lobo salió.

* * *

….-….-….-….-….-….

* * *

En medio del caos momentáneo Zelda se pudo ubicar una vez más en el lomo de Link, aun con todas las cosas que tenía encima no le tomo más de cinco segundos, entonces comenzaron a huir a través del puente.

Sin embargo la herida de la espada aún seguía vigente en la forma animal de Link, él no era un ser o ente mágico por excelencia así que era claro que esa herida solo se recuperaría si se trataba debidamente.

Debido al dolor Link no pudo sino correr a la mitad de la velocidad máxima que siempre podía alcanzar.

Zelda evaluó cada una de las posibilidades mientras recorrían el puente del Cañón, por una parte aún si volvían y le plantaban cara a los soldados no había garantía de la seguridad de ambos con Link ya herido, si seguían huyendo las historias entorno a una muchacha de pelo castaño que tenía de acompañante a un lobo gigantesco mitad humano fácilmente reconocible por sus orejas y cola el futuro podría ser sombrío y poco consolador.

—_Tendremos que acabar con ellos —_respondió Link no solo a las cavilaciones de la muchacha, sino dando una sugerencia poco alentadora.

Pero Zelda en medio del remolino de confusiones y sentimientos tormentosos solo tuvo un pensamiento.

"_Necesito protegerlo"_

Una vez llegaron al otro lado del puente Link se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a sus enemigos.

Dio un gruñido poniendo todo su cuerpo tenso incluyendo su cola y mostrando sus dientes, y ni así los soldados retrocedieron…

Zelda sacó el arco y el carcaj que acomodó en la cintura y no en la espalda, debido a todas las cosas que tenía.

Apuntó hacía el capitán, que se había subido también a un caballo y disparó.

No logró alcanzarle a su blanco inicial, pero sí a otro más que se encontraba atrás del jefe y que atinó justo en la frente.

En un principio antes de ver la verdadera naturaleza de Link solo había cinco soldados en caballo pero ahora parecía que era toda la tropa, más o menos veinte personas de los cuales cuatro de ellos también tenían arco y flechas que apuntaban a la jinete del lobo.

Eso Zelda no lo sabía, pero Link, gracias a su gran vista sí.

Por eso decidió arriesgarse y atacar a los soldados corriendo directo hacía su dirección. Los soldados al notar a la gran bestia dirigirse contra ellos perdieron parte de su valentía inicial, lo que provocó confusión entre los jinetes y sus caballos dejando al descubierto al capitán.

El lobo de un zarpazo tiró al capitán del caballo y este fue arrojado a la orilla del puente, ya en ese punto Link le tiró otro zarpazo esta vez para arrojarlo definitivamente al abismo de la muerte.

Procedió entonces perseguir a los demás soldados que se encontraban huyendo.

Ninguno sobrevivió, al menos no los que les daban caza, en el campamento quedaban otros diez soldados que en ningún momento habían atentado contra los dos viajeros.

De todos modos el gran lobo pensaba de otra manera, pero Zelda le detuvo de cualquier intento en atentar contra ellos.

Refunfuñando Link aceptó.

* * *

….-….-….-….-….-….

* * *

Finalmente amaneció, entre los soldados restantes había un hombre en particular que se hizo al mando, era ya un hombre de mediana edad que rondaba cerca de los cincuenta años, era alto, prominente, con una barba y bigotes canosos, que contrastaban con su cabeza calva.

Además sus ojos de un verde acuoso reflejaban una amabilidad cálida pero triste.

Finalmente Link se retrajo y se tumbó en el suelo para descansar un poco, después se encargaría de su herida, por su parte la chica bajó finalmente del lomo de Link para hablar con ese hombre.

El soldado se presentó con el nombre de Galahad Hathaway y contrario a lo que pensaba Zelda él no suplicó por su vida ni por la de sus compañeros en cambio pidió perdón por no haber detenido a su capitán a tiempo.

—Ya tiene mucho tiempo de que se había perdido en el pecado de la codicia pero jamás pensé que cometería tantas insensateces, sin embargo esta era la primera vez que atacaba a los viajeros con su espada, algo que por supuesto le salió caro. —explicó Hathaway.

—Yo me disculpo también, mi sirviente y yo hicimos algo que no se perdona fácilmente. —la chica hylian tenía una expresión triste y sombría.

Después entró en pánico…

Apartándose rápidamente del viejo soldado se dirigió a los arbustos cercanos y comenzó a vomitar.

* * *

….-….-….-….-….-….

_The Legend of Zelda™© 1986-2014 Nintendo. __All rights reserved._

_Historia sin ánimo de lucro…_

….-….-….-….-….-….


End file.
